


Various TES and ESO drabbles 2019

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, I'm just gay, M/M, Not Beta Read, OC/OC - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Sorry Not Sorry, one shots, ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ, ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 31,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Bunch of various drabbles from prompts and asks on tumblr.





	1. Shut up, Vestige [Tharn/Liselle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vestige Liselle Yvette will not stop rambling to her lover, Abnur Tharn. He shuts her up.

“Have you read this book?” The Vestige burst into Abnur’s study without a notice. The guards ran up behind the female Breton and grabbed ahold of her arms. “Whoa! Unhand me! You do realize I am the Vestige, Liselle Yvette.” She struggled against the guards.” You should know my face. I know I’m disheveled from my delve.”

Abnur looked over her face and her clothing, shaking his head at how unkempt she looked. She hadn’t even bothered to present herself. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry, Vestige. We had strict orders-“

Abnur cleared his throat and waved the guards away. She reversed the spell she’d started in her hands. He’d indulge her for now. “What book?” He rubbed his temples.

The guards left, closing the door behind them. She dusted off her robes and fixed her brown hair before walking over to his desk. She still had grime on her face. “This one.” She showed him the book.

Abnur’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the book. “Vestige?”

“Yes?” She tilted her head.

He shoved the book back into arms. She grunted from the force and pouted. “I wrote that book…?”

She pursed her lips. “Yes, but I _asked_ if you _read_ it? You mention something about the ruins and I was there for 4 days… You never mention anything about…” She rambled on about a ruin he explored before she was born. She paced next to the desk continuing her rant.

Abnur closed his eyes. What in Oblivion did he get himself into when he agreed to this relationship? Sure, he no longer had to spend a pretty coin to sleep around. But at what cost?? His sanity? She raved and ranted. He had a hard time keeping up with her tangents sometimes, because she’d trail of onto another topic mid-word. She couldn’t string two words without getting another unrelated word in between them.

“Are you even listening, Tharn?”

He arched an eyebrow and looked her over. “Only partially. I told you, Liselle.” He smiled. “I wrote the book. It was eons ago. Times have changed and I’m positive bandits have taken over several times. Built a new section into the cave systems.”

Her mouth formed a small ‘o’. She cleared her throat and leaned against his desk. “Yes. I suppose that makes sense.” She looked down at his desk. “Are you doing research?”

“Politics.” He started back on his letter.

She grimaced. “That’s certainly boring. I don’t understand how you can do all that? I mean you are good at it so that’s probably why you like it? But doesn’t it get tiring? Remembering lies you’ve told and secrets you’ve kept and not to mention treaties…” She hummed. “I bet you’ve never messed up. Except maybe when you went with Mannimarco…?” She gasped and clapped her hands together. “Speaking of Mannimarco. I made another flesh atronach the other day. The guards weren’t exactly happy about the rotting flesh walking around the town.” She shrugged. “But, I wanted to give necromancy another go. I think it’d be interesting… But, I think being a master in Arcane arts is my calling.”

“Vestige?”

“Hmm??” She turned her head.

Her eyes widened when she felt his lips on her. “Shut up, Liselle.” Abnur smirked and arched an eyebrow. “Here. Go read this other book and wait for me in my chambers.” He handed shoved a book in her hands. She simply nodded and started to walk away. “And wash your face.” He sighed heavily when she was gone. “I’m surprised that worked. At last now I have leverage. I’ll leave her alone for awhile.” He shrugged and went back to composing his letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I wrote that book.**


	2. Found and Lost [Serana/Elaninde]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaninde finally finds her Serana. But, she can't return to Castle Volkihar with her.

Elaninde stood outside the charred remains of the Hall of Vigilants. Piles of vampire ashes and countless bodies of vigilants. She shook her head. She knew Serana would agree this was madness. She swallowed the knot in her throat. Now wasn’t the time to get reminiscent. She smacked her cheeks and looked around. She spotted a trail of blood leading into a cave nearby.

Despite all the warning signs, she entered the cave. She shivered as she it grew darker. Soon, she spotted a couple vampires and a death hound. Harkon had to be behind this. She readied a fire rune on the ground and lured over the death hound first before taking out the two vampires with fireballs. She grimaced as she passed by dead vigilants.

Elaninde paused on a balcony. She saw vampires attempting to get information from a Vigilant. She watched from above and then snuck down after the vampires walked away to take a break. The vigilant looked at her, wide-eyed. He opened his mouth to talk but stopped when she put her finger to her mouth, telling him to be quiet. She used her claws to undo the bindings. “Go… the cave is clear towards the entrance.” She whispered and urged him to flee.

“Why would you save me from your kind?” He spat.

“I do not approve of what my kind are doing.” She furrowed her brows. “Now, go before they come back. I cannot guarantee your safety if they come back.” He nodded but reluctantly left. Now, what was so interesting? She walked across the bridge and lowered her hood. She looked at the vampires.

“Did Lord Harkon send for you?” One asked. “We think we’ve found where the Elder Scroll is hidden.”

Elaninde’s eyes widened. “You found Serana?” She walked passed them into the atrium.

“Serana?” A vampire tilted his head.

Elaninde ignored the vampire. She inspected the contraption. Device? Locking mechanism…? She moved one of basins and it caught on fire from the light. She looked around and saw the lines. She moved the basins to the lights.

The atrium started to shake as a single basin emerged. A single spike in the middle. Blood sacrifice. Clever. Ela slammed her hand on the spike and moved away when the ground quaked beneath her. She watched as a sarcophagus appeared before her.

The hatch swung open. Elaninde couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she dropped to catch the woman that fell out. “Serana…”

Serana’s eyes fluttered open. She looked around and then locked eyes with Elaninde. “Ela… I’m not dreaming? Am I?”

Ela shook her head. “No. You’re here and I’m here. I can’t believe I’ve found you…” She held tightly onto Serana.

“How long has it been?” Serana wrapped her arms around Elaninde and brought the taller woman closer.

“At least a millennium. Lor- Your father wouldn’t let me look for you.” Elaninde helped Serana to her feet and held onto her.

“That does seem like father…” Serana held her head. “Only worried about the prophecy and the Elder Scroll…” She chuckled. “Let’s go back home, Ela.”

Elaninde bit her lip and shook her head. “I can’t go back. Your father exiled me when I left. Damn the prophecy. I’ve only wanted to find you. He’s done everything to keep me away… To stop me from finding you.”

Serana put her hand on Ela’s cheek. “Hush. I can talk to him…”

Elaninde shook her head. “No. It’s okay. I can go to the College and see if they’ll accept me. If not, I’ll be in Riften. I’m going to research the Dawnguard. If you ever get out of his grasp, you need to find me.”

“You need to come with me, Elaninde. I can talk to him.” Serana attempted to plead.

“Knowing that I found you is enough Serana. What’s another era or two? I’m sorry, Serana. I can’t go back there. Whatever is wrong with your father… It’s no longer safe.” She leaned forward and kissed Serana on the forehead. “I don’t want to leave you, but I cannot go there.”

Serana nodded. “I understand. I’ll…” Serana swallowed. “I’ll see my father and see what he wants? Then… I’ll come find you.” Serana looked around. “Can you at least help me out of here?”

“Absolutely.” Elaninde smiled.


	3. I hate what you do to me [Tharn/Liselle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vestige, Liselle Yvette, is late to meet with Abnur Tharn because she's attempting to get her book published through the Mages Guild.

Abnur Tharn sat at his desk, waiting. The Vestige was late. Typical but she at least had an excuse today. Liselle Yvette, the Vestige, was working on a new research book and needed to get the approval of the guild before it would get mass produced. Why she did not ask him? He was a Tharn. The Tharn. Certainly he could pull some strings and get her book out in the world. Though, who would want to read about her obsession with mudcrabs? He shrugged

Abnur worked on letters to send and documents to officiate. It was a rather quiet day and he would certainly enjoy it. He looked out the open window. If only that annoying Vestige would return to his current estate. He needed to kill some more time and she certainly would make for a ravishing time. He shook his and sighed. He then returned back to his work.

The door to his study slammed open. He nearly knocked over his inkwell. The note ruined under a splatter of dark ink from the quill. He put the quill down and looked at the Vestige. Her face was red and sweaty. Her jaw tense as she bit on her teeth. She paced around the room, abnormally quiet.

“Did it not go well?” Abnur crumpled the paper and tidied his desk. “Liselle?” He walked over to her.

She looked at him and then shook her head. She bit on her thumb, drawing blood. She jerked away when Abnur put a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t understand???”

Abnur pumped his fist as she paced again. “What don’t you understand?”

Liselle threw her arms in the air. “I know the book needs work! I’m going over the studies with Sir Cadwell! I just don’t understand why the guild is saying it’s not a real research…?” She sat down on the chaise in the room and ran her hand through her light brown hair. “It’s a complete zoological and biological guide on mudcrabs. How is that not research?” She her arms in the air. She moved her feet when Abnur sat down next to her. “Like I understand the stigma behind mudcrabs, but they’re trying to live their best life and I don’t think every new adventurer needs to go around and train with them… They’re just innocent creatures.” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Liselle.” He patted his leg when she looked up at him. She furrowed her brows and frowned. “You can ask me to help get your book published.”

She tilted her head and shook it. “I know what you are getting at Abnur Tharn.” She moved over to straddle him. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer. “I’ll have you know. I need this to be approved by the Guild or I won’t be satisfied. I despise them for continually using me for research into delves into ancient ruins and then suddenly my notes are no longer good enough.” She leaned closer to his face. “I know you don’t care about this research. You need a reason to keep me tied to you.” She leaned to his ear and whispered. “You want me to owe you.” She stood up and paced in front of him. “I should leave you for that.

He watched her pace, stewing in her own anger. “I merely am offering an alternative solution to your problem.” He cleared his throat. “To think after everything we’ve been through… You think I would need you attached to me?”

Liselle walked up to him, a finger in his face. She clenched her jaw and then groaned. “I don’t know if I hate you or not.” She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crashed into his lips. She pulled away and smirked down at Tharn. “I do hate what you do to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Like I understand the stigma behind mudcrabs, but they’re trying to live their best life."


	4. Nightmare [Tharn/Liselle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liselle finds herself back in a repetitive nightmare.

Liselle stood in Coldharbour. She rubbed her arms, trying to fight off the cold. She looked around. Alone. She felt a knot in her throat. Her eyes watered. Divines, have mercy on her. She was alone. She rubbed her eyes and swallowed. She took a deep breath to steady her erratic heart beat.

“There you are, little insect.”

Liselle covered her ears from the booming voice. She had a hard time catching her breath from the shock. Her vision blurring from her panic. She shut her eyes and did her best to think about anything but Coldharbour. Why was she even here?

“Don’t ignore your master, little insect!”

She felt her throat tighten, as if Molag Bal had a grip on her. She reached up to her throat, gasping. Choking. She clawed at her neck. Nothing was around her neck. She felt heat pierce her eyes from her tears. She tried to swallow, but her saliva felt more sludge.

“I — can’t— breathe.” She said above a whisper. She heard— no, she felt Molag Bal’s chuckle reverberate through her as she struggled. Her heart pounded against her chest, struggling to escape.

Then it all stopped.

Silence.

She pulled out of the nightmare.

She could breathe at last!

Liselle gasped. She felt a hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes. The room brightened from the candles. Her breathing still erratic. Her eyes welled with tears. She felt the hand caress her cheek and wipe the tears away.

“Another one?” He asked about the nightmare.

She hiccuped and nodded, as she sat up.“Sorry for waking you again.” She leaned into the hand.

“You’re lucky I hadn’t slept yet.”

She finally looked up. She felt another wave of tears when she saw the worry on his face. How foolish was she to think he didn’t care at least a little? “Abnur, thank you.” She leaned on his chest.


	5. Stay [Tharn/Liselle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ELSWEYR SPOILERS  
> Liselle is petrified of losing Tharn.

We had one more thing to do. One more blessed thing to do. Stop this damned eclipse. Queen Khamira needed me to gather everyone so we could make our way to the temple. So we could end this all. I managed to run into everyone, save Tharn. I intentionally left him last.

He hasn’t had time to recover and this wasn’t like it was with Coldharbour. He had time to rest and collect himself. But, we’d been running around across this desert since he set the wheels of destiny in motion.

He swirled the cup in his hand. He looked up at me. There was an attempt at a smile but then he looked down at the cup. “Khajiiti wine used to rejuvenate me. It seems to have no effect today. What a shame.”

I took a seat next to him and poured myself a cup. It was sweeter than I remembered. “Khamira is ready for the next part. When you get finished, head to the castle.” I put the cup back down on the table, empty.

“You’re uncharacteristically silent.” He arched an eyebrow and took another sip.

I furrowed my eyebrows and bit the inside of my cheek. I know I was that annoying gal that never stopped talking… but for once my thought didn’t align enough for me to talk. I was absolutely worried. A wreck. I go Cadwell back… but was Tharn next? I know we were friends. But besides fighting together and sleeping together? Could I even be worried about him?

“Liselle?”

“I’m scared.”

“Yes. As you should be, we’re about to fight a dragon.”

“No…” I ruffled my hair in my frustrations. “I’m scared for you.”

“I’m flattered, but you don’t need to worry about me.”

“Abnur.” I knelt down on the ground next to his chair. “I lost Sir Cadwell.”

“And that soul shriven is back here because of you.” He leaned back in the chair.

“I don’t want to lose you.” I rested my forehead on his knee. “I  _ can’t _ lose you.”

“You won’t, Liselle. I’m not dying. I’m…” He sighed. “My age is catching up with me. I’m not dying. Divines, woman.” He chided. “If you had any ounce of shame…”

I laughed and looked at him. “You know very well Abnur Tharn I own no such shame.” I wiped the tears from my eyes. “You’re my friend. You mean as much as Sir Cadwell. So, just stay.”

He scoffed. “We’ve still need to finish this all before you can ask that. Allow me to finish this sickeningly sweet inebriant.”


	6. I'm Okay [Tharn/Liselle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ELSWEYR SPOILERS  
> Cont. of the previous drabble.   
> Tharn swears up and down he is okay.

Liselle sighed as she wandered around the castle in Rimmen. Queen Khamira’s coronation was tonight. She wanted to attend but, Tharn was nowhere to be seen and she wasn’t about to leave him alone. With all his complaints the past couple weeks and nearly losing Cadwell, her heart could no longer bear the thought of losing him.

She swallowed the knot in her throat. Divines, she couldn’t get emotional over this. That wouldn’t help. Of course her feelings would overflow now of all times. She shook her head. Shook the feelings away.

Liselle walked out of the castle to go find Tharn. She found him and Cadwell talking outside the castle. She approached the two men, standing closer to Tharn. Both turned towards her.

“Liselle, my good friend! Tell this utter buffoon that he needs to stay! Enjoy the merriment! The cat party!” Cadwell pointed at Tharn, who looked absolutely confused at being called a buffoon. Liselle frowned and looked at him, squinting her eyes. 

Tharn held his hands up defensively. “The two of you just can't leave me alone.” He complained. “No one was supposed to notice as I slipped away.” He shook his head and smiled a bit. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Of course, very little has gone according to plan since the Wrathstone tablets set me on this path.”

“So, you're really leaving?” Liselle softened her face and tilted her head to the side.

Tharn looked at Cadwell and waved him away. Cadwell looked towards Liselle, who nodded. “Well, I’ll go enjoy the merriment to myself. Toodles, my good Lis.” Cadwell ran back into the castle, leaving Liselle and Tharn alone.

“My time here has shown me that I have limits. I am not the battlemage I was in my younger days.” Tharn looked towards the moons. His shoulders relaxed as a heavy sigh escaped his body. He assumed his normal stiff pose, with his hands behind his back. Strong. Unmoving. She loved that about him. 

Liselle took a couple steps and stood next to him. “Are you okay, Abnur?” She reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a tiny squeeze.

“I will be, if you stop asking me that question.” He looked at her through his peripheral. 

“Well, I’m only worried about my favorite Companion.” She rested her head on his arm. “I won’t make you attend the party, seeing as you’re very much against the idea.”

Tharn chuckled. “Good. That’s the wisest decision you’ve made as of late. I hate parties. Totally unbearable."

“Just stay… With me. I don’t want to be at the party when I’m only worrying about you.” She looked away.

He looked down at her. He noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes. The way she bit her cheek when she was upset. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Let’s go to the inn.” He squeezed her hand. “I’ll show you that I’m perfectly okay.” Without that, he pulled her towards the inn.

“Abnur…!” She groaned. “Do you really think that’ll prove anything?” She followed after him, regardless of her verbal protest.

“That I, Abnur Tharn, am still perfectly capable and healthy. That aside…” He stopped and looked at her. He shook his head. “Let’s just go.”

“Wait…” She stopped walking. She still had a hold of his hand. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

He faced her. “You don’t have to do anything. You can leave it to me.” He leaned forward, his hot breath on her cheek. She shivered.

Liselle smiled and leaned back to look at him. “That’s not the issue” She chewed on her lip. “I feel like I will ruin our friendship. Our relationship.” She shook her head. “Whatever we want to call this. I’m becoming attached to you in ways I didn’t think I could anymore.”

“Liselle…”

“Let me finish.” She grabbed his other hand and held them both. “After what has happened between Elsweyr, with Molag Bal, and with those disgusting worms.” She took a deep breath. The knot in her throat tightened. “I-i just don’t think I can pretend anymore.” She closed her eyes. She laughed. “You must think me a fool.” She wiped her eyes with her hand, still holding onto his hand.

“You certainly are a fool.” 

She choked. She’d expected this.

“But…” He ran his finger across her knuckles. “If you’re not my fool…” He looked at her. A slight smile appeared across his face. He then abruptly turned and continued towards the inn. “We have a room waiting for us.”

She nodded and followed after him. He wouldn’t give any straight answer to her, but she accepted it for now. “Are you sure you are okay? Did you hit your head?? Do you want me to uphold that promise?”

“Which one? The one about killing me outright if I showed any kindness or the one where you are in my bed tonight?”

Liselle tapped her finger on her chin. “Both…? I could certainly put you out of you misery? My heart wouldn't hurt as much.”

“The bed seems more comfortable.”


	7. Only One Bed [Walks/Chel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cave-in causes the Thieves Guild relocate to various inn's around Abah's Landing.

Chel walked into the cistern. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and fixed her tawny brown hair away from her antlers. She looked around and realized no one was there to greet her as usual. She heard the commotion in the living quarters.

“Whose bed was lost?” She heard Zeira yell.

“Velsa’s room the only one that survived…” Quen yelled back.

“What happened?” Chel walked in and saw the rubble in the middle of the room. She stood there and stared, her mouth agape.

“There was a cave in. That recent storm that blew thru must’ve caused a slide above.” Zeira sighed heavily. “We’re retrieving the gear and personal belongings from the rubble. We’ll start to fix it.” She rubbed her chin. “I’ll see what funds we have to hire discreet workers.”

“Where will we sleep?” Chel wondered aloud.

Zeira groaned. “You either take the floor or find an inn. Hell! See if you all can take turns in Velsa’s bed.” Zeira threw her hands in the air.

Chel nodded. “I’ll go see to an inn for me.”

“I’ll keep you posted on the repairs. If you see Walks, let him know. He hasn’t returned home yet.”

Chel nodded as she made her way to the inn. She grimaced when she saw how packed it was. Other guild members complained. 

 

_ ‘The last room was just booked.’  _

_ ‘There’s another inn on the other side of the city.’  _

_ ‘Isn’t pricey?’  _

_ ‘Do you wanna sleep on the docks?’  _

_ ‘Nooo. I don’t have much gold.’  _

_ ‘Well, go get some.’  _

 

She frowned and crossed her arms. What should she do? She had the gold for the more expensive inn, but how long would the cistern be unhospitalable? She sighed and turned around, running straight into person.

“Careful, Chel.” She looked up at Walks-Softly as he held her shoulders. “Were you trying to get a room?” He let go of her and tilted his head to the side. “Zeira told me what happened in the cistern.”

Chel nodded. “I was about to look for you. This one is full. We can go check the more expensive inn.” She sighed. “Hopefully, they’re not full either.”

Walks rubbed his chin. “Yes. I know another inn that doesn’t have many patrons. It should be more affordable.” His lips lifted in a toothy grin. 

“I’ll follow you then. I’d love to save money.” She followed after the argonian as they walked through the winding alleyways of Abah’s Landing. Walks stopped outside a seedy little business. Chel arched an eyebrow. “Uhm…”

“I know, I know.” He held his arms up defensively. “It’s worth it. Trust me. If not I’ll pay for your room.” He pushed open the door and let her go in first, following after her. He walked up to the innkeeper. “Two rooms.”

The innkeeper frowned. “Sorry, buts I only gots 1 left. You either shares or one uva yous goes elsewhere.”

Walks looked back at Chel, who nervously fiddled with her hands. “We’ll share. Here’s the gold.” He placed the gold on the bartop.

“Top floor. Last door on yer right.” The innkeeper handed him a key.

Walks nodded his head towards the stairs, which Chel hastily made her way up. “I’ll take the floor… Or I can go find another inn.” Chel grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. “Are you sure? Alone in a room with me?” He pushed against the closed the door, his hand next to her face, trapping her.

Chel bit her lip and looked down. “I know you Walks. As much as you pretend to other people…” She looked at him, her sky blue eyes piercing right through him. “If you wanted to hurt me, you would’ve done that a long time ago.”

“Who said anything about hurting you?” He took a lock of her hair and brought it to his mouth. “You trust me, don’t you?”

She nodded. “After you saved me from the Iron Wheel when I first joined. You can try to hide who you are, but remember. I know you are scared of spiders.” She squinted at him and then laughed. “As anxious as I get around you Walks, I’d say you were more afraid of me…” She gently removed her hair from his grasp and ducked under his arm, walking to the only bed. “Don’t regret this decision, Walks.” She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

“Never.”


	8. Stars at Dawn [OC/OC | J'Med/Finnki]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'Med is arrested while Finnki is out on a job. Finn is not very happy about her best friend in jail.

“By order of the Jarl, stop right there, Cat!” A guard confronted a large black furred Khajiit with white patches of fur on his face and chest. “Khajiit aren’t allowed in the city limits. I will need you to leave.”

J’med turned slowly from the stand he was perusing and held his hands up. “But, J’Med lives here with his friend. His _silla_.” The khajiit clasped his hands together. “This one is not breaking any laws, he is but a humble steward. Helping his _silla_ with her house while she sells her sword hand.”

“Don’t test me with those honeyed words.” The guard grabbed the hilt of his sword. “Let’s take you to Dragonsreach and sometime in the dungeon will straighten you out before we kick you from the city.”

J’Med gulped. “This one will follow. J’Med wants no trouble, but can this one leave a note for his _silla_? Her house is that one.” He pointed to a small one bedroom house. The guard grumbled but complied to J’Med’s wishes. He left a short note and put it between the door and jamb. “Okay, this one is ready.”

 

Finnki sighed as she made it back to Whiterun. The sun hard started to set and the cold wind from the north blew through. She shivered despite the warm layers she wore. “Let’s just get home. J’Med probably cooked a nice stew!” She talked to herself. She walked to her house and saw the house was dark. Odd? She saw a piece of paper shoved in the door.

_‘Finnki, the guards have taken J’Med to Dragonsreach.’_

Finnki crumpled the paper and shoved it in her pocket. She quickly unlocked the door and unloaded her gear before running towards Dragonsreach. She walked to the prison cells only to be stopped. “I need to collect someone you’ve wrongly arrested.”

“Who have we wrongly arrested? Go talk to the steward.” The guard waved her away.

“That khajiit you arrested is my husband!” She slammed her arm against the wall. “He’s been allowed in this city for a year now. And if you’d taken the time to listen to him instead of throwing him in a cell. Now, retrieve my husband or Talos save your hide if I go talk to Irileth.” Finnki said through her teeth.

The guard nodded and reluctantly let her through to the cells. She sped walked through the prison until a familiar voice caught her attention.

“ _Silla_?”

“ _Srenaz_!” J’Med’s eyes widened when she called him that. Where did she learn that word? “Oh, J’Med there you are!” She reached through the bars and grabbed his hands. “I’ve been sick with worry, husband. _Ari jer, ahziss aatot_.”

“Husband?” He tilted his head and his ears dropped. If he hadn’t any fur he knows his face would be red as a tomato from her words.

“Yes. You oaf. Let’s get you back home. Open this gate.” She let go of J’Med’s hand as she turned to the guard. The guard opened the cell and J’Med walked out. Finnki looked over his hands and arms. “Did they hurt you?”

“J’Med is… fine. A bruised ego. But this one will manage.” His ears still drooped. She was playing this role all too well. He felt a pang in his heart. He knew she had a crush on him for awhile but… “Let’s go home, _silla_.” He looked over at the guards and had the urge to hiss.

“If I hear that you all have put him in the cells again…” She walked out after saying that final warning. She sighed. “I almost ended up in there with you…” She placed a hand on her chest.

“Where did you learn those words?” His ears perked up.

Finnki ran her fingers through her dark hair. “Atahbah and Ri’Saad. I’ve been learning Ta’agra from them.”

“Why not learn from me?” His ear twitched. He was a little disheartened.

Her face flushed. “J’Med can’t be bothered with the silly questions I have. Besides, I didn’t want to tell you that I was learning until the right moment…” She sighed. “Those guards ruined it. At least it worked?” She looked back at him. “J’Med???”

He walked up to her and towered over her, despite her nordic mother, her stature took after her bosmeri father’s. He ran his finger across her cheek. “ _Silla,_ you always amaze me. Thank you for always being so kind to J’Med.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She whimpered when he pulled away, already missing his warmth. “Thank you, J’Med…”


	9. Caught in the Rain [Tharn/Liselle]

Liselle pulled herself over the ledge. She quickly stood to her feet and offered her hand to her companion. Begrudgingly, he accepted her hand and made it over the ledge. Liselle walked over to the other edge and whistled. “Finally, it up here!” She looked over the horizon.

“Why are we up here?” Tharn leaned against a pillar.

“The map took us here.” Liselle shrugged.

“And there’s not a single artifact in sight?” He arched an eyebrow.

“I need a vantage point and I told you to stay down at the camp.” Liselle pursed her lips. She crossed her arms and sighed. “Look. Abnur Tharn. I’m not going to ‘steal’ your precious artifact. I only care about the ruins.”

“It’s not a matter of you stealing it. It’s the potential of you breaking something or worse, summoning something you can’t handle. I’ve been around you long enough to know how you go about your delves…” He watched her as she knelt down close to the edge. Charcoal and her notebook in hand. She sketched the horizon and quickly sketched the ruins below them.

“There’s an entrance over there? Another ruin?” She pointed as she continued to draw. “That’s probably where the map wants us to go. I wonder of the grounds shifted. Or the original cartographer wasn’t as skilled as the ones today.”

Tharn looked over. He shielded his eyes from the midday sun. But, it wasn’t long before the clouds rolled in. “The weather is taking a turn. We better head back down, Liselle. I’d much rather stay dry.”

“Give me a moment…” She bit the inside of her cheek as she worked. “You go on ahead. It should be easier to get down that way.” She pointed to a small path that diverged from the path they took. It was inaccessible from where they started.

“Don’t get stuck up here.” He started down the path towards their camp.

“I’ll be right behind you.” She stood up and walked while she continued to sketch. She took a leisurely pace down the ruins, eventually putting the notebook away in her pack. 

They were halfway down the path when it started to sprinkle. Liselle cursed and kept her pack covered. She cursed even louder when it poured. They both ran under the tent and stared out into the torrential downpour.

Liselle blew at the wet hair sticking to her face and groaned as she walked over to the barely intact fire. She relit it with magick and stoked it. “We need to get these clothes off and dried…” She turned and watched as Tharn took his gauntlets off. He sat down and worked on the greaves. 

Liselle unbuckled the belt to her robe and took the top layer off, laying it neatly near the fire. She walked over to Tharn. She trailed her fingers across the buckles of his armor and undid them, leaning in unbearably close to him. She lifted the armor and placed it on the table. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned over. “Do you want me to continue? Or do you want to finish?”

“You may proceed.” He closed his eyes and leaned back into her.


	10. Relax [Tharn/Liselle]

Liselle plopped down on the pillows in the inn’s suite. She closed her eyes and sunk into them. It was heaven. After a long day wandering around Elsweyr, this was exactly what she needed. Fighting the undead and the necromancers and fleeing from a dragon wore her out. She needed this well earned rest.

She felt for the khajiit. After all, if her maps didn’t lead to the Wrathstone Abnur Tharn had been looking for, this mess might've not happened. But, it also meant she was here now. To help.

She looked up when the door opened. Tharn walked over to the desk and sat down. She tilted her head and arched an eyebrow. “Honestly, Abnur, you should rest.” She lay on her side and looked at him.

“Much too busy to lay about. We’ve dragons and the necromancers about. Let’s not even bring my half-sister into this.” He sighed heavily and shifted some papers on the desk. He rubbed his temples.

Liselle pursed her lips and frowned. “And that’s exactly the reason I need you over here. You expended too much of you magicka with that last  battle. Even I’m exhausted.” She propped up on a pillow, still staring at him.

He looked her over, closed his eyes, and shook his head. “Honestly, Liselle.”

She stood up and walked over to him. “You complained about needing rest earlier. You’re not going to sit there and work.” She walked up behind his chair and put her hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get this armor off and lay down. You don’t need to sleep. I do need you to rest, though.” She unclasped his armor and took it off, placing it on an empty chair. “So, come lay with me.” She pulled him out of the chair and forced him over to the pillow mound.

Reluctantly, he sat down next to her on the lush pillows. Immediately he began to relax. Perhaps, she was right? He closed his eyes.

Liselle rummaged around next to him. “Here. Lay down.” She patted a pillow on her leg and grinned.

Tharn sighed and despite his every fiber of being protesting, he rested his head on the pillow, his head facing away from her body. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. A soft sigh left his lips. He felt his body relax further. 

“That feels better than the desk.” She ran her hands across his shoulders, rubbing out the tension. He felt warmth pass through her hands. Healing and calming magicks. “We need you to be ready for the coming tasks and you need to relax when you can.”

“You know very well…” He sighed. “I need to plan.”

“Leave that to Khamira or Lord Gharesh-Ri. Both are capable warriors. Both have been fighting against your half-sister before the dragons. You,” She leaned over and kissed his temple, “need to relax.”

“What about you…? We’re forcing you to run around and fight… the most.” He said about above a whisper.

Liselle kissed his temple again. “Don’t worry about me, Abnur.” She continued to add the soothing and warm magicks into the soft massage, making sure most the tension would be gone by the time he awoke. She leaned back when she heard a soft snore.

_ Creak _

She looked towards the door when it opened and held her finger to her lips before Khamira could talk. She looked down at the two of them. What an odd sight to behold? Abnur Tharn sleeping and looking content. Khamira shook her head and smiled, a slight purr of a greeting before leaving. Liselle closed her eyes. She felt she could sleep now, as well. Instead, she had more work to do. Tharn’s work.

She gently wiggled out and placed a pillow under Tharn’s head. He mumbled but never woke. She laid a blanket over him and then walked to the desk. She would say her mission was a success.


	11. Desperate Need [Astara/Rozenn]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this new baby.  
> And I'm in love.

Astara clenched her jaw. Their informant had been caught by a group of bandits. How in Oblivion did Rozenn even get caught? She often treaded carefully and somehow she was caught. Normally, Astara would pay no heed to a simple informant, but Roz seemed to go the extra mile for the Dark Brotherhood, specifically for Astara. As Matron, she was almost tempted to make her a member just on her invaluable services. She hit the desk, knocking a few items off.

“Matron! We found Rozenn.” Venom approached Astara, who leaned over her desk. Various papers and journals strewn about.

Astara looked up. The breath she’d been holding released in a wispy sigh. “How…” She paused and clenched her jaw. “How bad is she?”

Venom looked around, nervously. “She’ll live. She’s refused to go to the temple like you asked. She insisted upon being brought back here.” He paused and then looked back up. “While, I know we technically shouldn’t allow her here, she made a very moving cause…” He clasped his hands together. “We’ve given her a cot to rest, for now…”

“That idiot!” Astara growled and made her way towards the recovery room. “She knows better. I swear by the Dread Father…” Astara cursed as she quickened her pace.   


“Matron! Please calm down!” Venom trailed after her. “Your yelling will agitate her.”

“Rozenn…!” Astara bellowed despite protests from the rest of the family.

The dark haired breton sat up from the cot, wincing as she moved. Her face bruised and battered. There was still dried blood on her face and hair. She looked around nervously and then spoke. “Astara…! My, I wasn’t expecting you so shortly after I arrived.” She smiled nervously. She flinched when Astara raised her hand, not that she thought Astara would hit her. She opened her eyes when she felt a finger drag across her bruised cheek. “I forced them to bring me here and I’m sorry for that. I understand your anger with me…”

The Matron turned and dismissed the entourage behind them and turned back towards Rozenn. Astara’s face softened. “Anger? Never with you Roz…”

“Please listen to me first…”   


“I’m listening.”

“After what those bandits did, I had to make haste to you before you…” Roz bit her lip and looked down. “I know the wounds aren’t life threatening, but I didn’t want to perish and you find my feelings for you from my sappy journals……”

“Idiot.” Astara let out a stifled chuckle. Of course Rozenn reciprocated the feelings she’d also had. “You weren't supposed to fall in love with me.” She put both her hands on the other woman’s blushing face.

“Oh, you knew…? This is uh…” Roz laughed nervously and wrung her hands in her lap. “Well…” She cleared her throat and looked at Astara. “Astara Caerellius.”

“You have my attention already, Rozenn Gaer.”

“I…” She paused. A new flush of red painted the young woman’s face. “I’ve been so desperately in love with you since the first time met and all my thoughts wander to you. I…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached up and placed her hand on Astara’s. “I hope you will forgive me for overstepping my boundaries but I needed to let you know with great haste.”

“And I will forgive you, when you get to a healer. You utter fool.”

Roz looked into Astara’s eyes and smiled. “Oh, absolutely!” She laughed. “Thank you, Astara.”


	12. You’re Sick [Astara/Rozenn]

Rozenn sat in the Eight Blessings at Kvatch. She waited for a new client to show at the designated time and place, but they seem to have stood her up. She was thankful she took half payment for her work before she divulged any information. 

She looked up when the door swung open, half expecting it to be some gallant hero by the way the door slammed against the wall. Her eyes widened slightly as Venom approached her. He wore simple clothing to blend in with the commoners. “Ah. What brings you here, my friend?” She greeted him.

“There’s been an issue and we could really use your assistance. I have a horse waiting outside for us.”

Rozenn looked around. Her client was an hour late and certainly not showing their face anytime soon. “Has something happened? Is there a target you need help with?”  She stood up, paid for her drink and followed the Argonian out. 

“It’s easier if I just take you to the Sanctuary.” He hopped on the horse and helped the smaller Breton onto the horse behind him. “Matron…” He paused as he urged the horse towards the Sanctuary.

“Has something happened to Astara?! Oh, sorry…” She clapped her hand over her mouth after yelling. “Is she okay?”

Venom laughed. “She’s okay. There’s just an issue. You’ll see when you get there. Let’s make haste.” Venom urged the steed faster. 

It wasn’t long before Roz jumped off the horse and walked to the Black Door. She knew the answer to the door but always waited for an actual member to open the door. The dark guardians knew her as well and she had no reason to fear going in alone. But being only an honorary member, it felt off to go in alone.

Venam approached after turning the horse free. He opened the door and let Rozenn go in first. “Matron is in her room, as usual.”

“I’ll be on my way then.” She tilted her head. “You still will not tell me what has happened to Astara?”

Venom rubbed his chin and shook his head. “You make haste to the Matron. When, you are ready to go, find Elam or me? We’ll take you back to Kvatch.”

Rozenn nodded. She ran her hands through her dark hair, fixing the loose windblown strands. She straightened out her dress and dusted off the dirt. She continued on her way to the Matron’s room. She paused outside the archway when she heard coughing and then a loud sneeze. “Oh dear!” She came into the room, offering an apology for not knocking. She looked over Astara who was sitting at her desk, disheveled and not wearing armor. “Oh, Astara you look a mess!” She quickly made it to Astara’s side and knelt down.

Astara furrowed her eyebrows. “Of course, my brother would retrieve you.” She chuckled which turned into a coughing fit. “It’s only a cold and I will be okay… Go back to Kvatch. I can manage this.” Astara leaned over on the desk.

“What utter nonsense!” Rozenn stood up and grabbed Astara’s arm. She somehow managed to pull the larger woman to her feet. “You should be in bed. Come now.” She dragged Astara over to her bed and helped her sit. She brushed her blonde hair off her forehead. “You are burning up.” She leaned forward and placed her forehead to Astara’s. “Lay down. I’ll get some water and soup. Oh, I could make some simple medication at the alchemy station…!”

“Roz…” Astara coughed. “I’ll be okay.” Astara reached up and put her hands on Rozenn’s face. “Just a simple cold.” She covered her face with her arm before coughing.

“Simple as it may be, Astara you are running a fever and you are trying to work…!” Rozenn knelt on the bed and laid Astara down. “Your brothers and sisters need you to rest. You can’t overdo it.”

“This is how it’s always been.” Astara attempted to sit up but lacked the strength to fight against Roz. “Rozenn…”

“No. You rest. If I… if I have to hold you down on this bed. I’m sure I can procure some rope… If it comes to that.” Roz furrowed her eyebrows. She crossed her arms and glared at Astara.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Astara leaned back and sighed heavily. “Tying me to the bed?” She smirked at Roz’s red face.

“Astara…” Roz groaned. “Mayhaps when you are better, if you insist… ‘Tis the fever talking.” Roz shook her head. “You stay here and rest.” Roz stood up and helped pull the covers over Astara. “I will get you soup and medicines. Don’t you dare move.”

“Roz?”

Rozenn turned and looked at Astara.

“I’ll stay put if you give me a kiss.”

Rozenn felt her face turn every shade of pink she could think of. “Truly must be the fever if you’re asking me…” Rozenn shook her head. She leaned down and gave Astara a peck on the cheek. She was about to turn away when she was pulled down on top of Astara. 

Astara pulled Roz into a kiss. She entwined her fingers through Roz’s hair and deepened the kiss. She pulled away to catch her breath. “That’s the kind of kiss I wanted.” She pulled Roz down again for a slower kiss. 

Roz pulled away, her face flushing bright red. “Astara…” She rested her head in the crook of Astara’s neck. “You’re too much for me…”

Astara wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and rested her head on hers. She cleared her throat in an attempt to stop an oncoming cough. 

“Oh. Medicine…!” Roz unwrapped Astara’s hands and sat up. She looked back at Astara and bit her lip. She leaned over and kissed Astara’s forehead. “I’ll be but a moment. And don’t move!”

Astara smiled and nodded. She tilted her head and watched as Rozenn walked out of the room. She closed her eyes. Perhaps this fever was getting the best of her and her emotions. Hopefully she didn’t come to regret this in the morning.


	13. Spiteful [Tharn/Liselle]

“Are you doing this to spite me?” Tharn stared at the Vestige as she was sprawled on the floor of his study. His books along with hers strewn about the room like some cult circle.

“Please.” Liselle paused her studies and looked up at him. She narrowed her eyes. “As if I’d waste my energy on you. I’m looking for information about this relic.” She pointed to her family’s map of Tamriel. Various circles and x’s drawn on certain areas. “All we’ve got is the area that my family explored and found something of interest. I’m actually trying to help you pinpoint what might be useful to your… goal? So, no, Abnur it is not out of spite.”

“Do you need to be in my study? You’ve a perfectly good inn and there’s always the Harborage. Divines know that soul shriven would help you.” Tharn sighed heavily, walked over to the chaise in his room and sat down.

Liselle tilted her head. “You okay, Abnur?” She sat the book aside and stood up.

“It’s been a busy day and the last thing I wanted was to come back to this…” He paused. “This mess and of course your maddening prattle.”

Liselle frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. She crossed her arms. “Oh, and I assume you are going to do all the research about these ruins and relics yourself then?” She shrugged and walked over to gather her belongings. With the help of her magic, she tidied up his study to the immaculate condition it had been before she came in. “If you need me, send a banekin or something. I’ll go ahead to one the closer ruins and see if there's aught of use there.” She rubbed her chin and tapped her foot. She opened a portal.

“Honestly.” Tharn stood up and walked over to her. He banished the portal she’d opened. She backed up against the bookshelf when he came up to ber. “That came out wrong.” He ran his hand up her arm to her jaw. He leaned close to her face, his hot breath tickling her neck.

Liselle closed her eyes. “What about my maddening prattle?” A breathy moan slipped from her lips.

“I have my ways of shutting you up.” He leaned down and kissed her neck. His other hand trailed around her waist. “Go to my chambers, we can discuss the relics afterwards. I’ll tolerate your prattle then.”


	14. Do Not Disturb [Tharn/Liselle]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini writing bc who needs long stories!   
> The clannfear has a name! Her name is Spavento! She’ll be in Coldfire Codex.

The Vestige wasn’t anywhere. Abnur Tharn checked the Harborage, the Mages Guild and her estate in Daggerfall. Varen was ready for the next part of their quest in Coldharbour. Perhaps she’s gotten cold feet now? He meandered his way back towards the Harborage. Periwinkle scales sparkled in the distance. He noticed the Vestige nestled up to clannfear in the light filtered from the trees. The clannfear huffed at Abnur, letting him know to keep his distance from her sleeping master.


	15. Love [Tharn/Liselle]

“Why is it so hard to believe that I could love you?”

Abnur Tharn looked up from the book he was reading. He arched an eyebrow at the Vestige, Liselle. She was also reading though on the opposite side of the Royal Study in Rimmen Castle. “Why are you bringing this up?”

Liselle closed the book and looked over at him. “I understand you not reciprocating my feelings. But, you seem to think that I can't I ever love you?”

“And? Those are fleeting feelings of adolescence. You’ve made your attraction towards me obvious since the beginning and I still have a hard time comprehending how after everything we’ve done you would be so willing to put your heart out there.” He closed the book.

“These are feelings that have been building. I can’t easily rid myself of them. Nor do I want to.” She tapped her chin. “Are you perhaps scared that someone could actually like you? Let alone love you?”

“Preposterous!”

Liselle smiled. She chuckled. “Sorry. Sorry! I was joking! But, your reaction.” She wiped the tears forming in her eyes. “Ahh. I’m sorry, truly.”

“Divines, Liselle. You are an utter fool.”

“As you’ve said a many great times.” She stood up and walked over. “I don’t mind though.”

Abnur shook his head. “I’ll never understand that about you.”

Liselle sat on the arm of his chair. “You don’t need to. Let me be a fool.” She looked down at him. “Do you want to get out of here? I’ve an apartment here. Or there’s the rooms here Khamira is letting us use?”

“You are a fool for continually doing this.”

“You know you enjoy it as much as I do.” She turned and kissed his cheek. “I’ll retire to my apartment. You are more than welcome to join me.” She waved as she left.


	16. Hold Still [Tharn/Liselle]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, this is sometime way after Elsweyr.

“Hold still.” Liselle chided as Abnur fidgetted at his desk, her hand glowing with a simple healing spell. She held a cloth with the other hand near the wound on Abnur’s face.

“If you wouldn’t take your time healing it, we could be on our way.” Abnur grimaced as she touched his face. “By the Eight, Liselle. You could have a gentler hand.” He sucked in air.

“You wouldn’t enjoy that and you know it!” She laughed. “If you’d stay still, so I don’t have to smudge your blood on your face.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“It’s also your fault this happened.”

“I know. I know. That’s why I’m helping take care of it.” She kissed his cheek. Her healing magic spread from her palm and onto his injured cheek, slowly mending the wound. “I apologized beforehand and also told you I would not try to use that spell again.”

“You can use it. Not indoors nor close areas. You lost control of the throwing knives you conjured.” He sighed but leaned into her hand.

“There. All healed.” She kissed his cheek where the wound had been. “If only I was there for these.” She traced the scars on his face.

He pulled her into his lap and rested his hands on her waist. “You do make a fine healer, I’ll admit that. But, you would not survive a battlefield.” He rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent. Flowers today. She must’ve been in the garden again.

“I know. My scatterbrain would get me into trouble. My lack of focus.” She laughed and ran her hands through his hair.

“I also wouldn’t allow you on the field.” He hummed in the crook of her neck.

“For my safety or the others…?” She kissed his head. “I’m happy here. With you. No more fighting.”

“And, yet here I am injured in our own house.” He shook with laughter as she groaned. “At least it wasn’t deep and you are proficient enough with restoration.” He pulled her closer. “Now, then how about you clean the rest of the mess your scatterbrained self made?”

Liselle kissed the crown of his head. “You would need to let me go.”

“You can use your telekinesis. We can work on your focus.” He kissed her neck.


	17. Beeko [Xukas/Damienund]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing Damien’s officially pairing! This is Liselle’s older brother. I used the Jel dictionary for the words and they are in no way accurate! I might make some other words up if I feel up to is but, we will see. I’ll add translations at the bottom when I am home. I’m posting from mobile atm.

Damien sat in his rented room at the Lusty Argonian Footman in Lilmoth. A bottle of theilul rested in his hand. Divines, this place creeped under his skin. He’d been here to help Famia, an Imperial bent on preserving Argonian culture. He’d heard the whispers from others as he walked passed. All the time he spent in Black Marsh, he’d picked up a lot of Jel. He tried not to let it get to him but… One can only handle so much foul words.

Now he was here. Drinking. He only wanted to go to Xukas and kiss that silly Argonian on the snout. He refrained from said actions. Xukas acted oblivious to any flirtations. Damien certainly wasn’t ready for a rejection and thus did not aim for a straightforward confession. 

It may be the only option.

He sighed heavily and leaned back on the mat. He needed more alcohol. He staggered to his feet and stumbled over to the innkeeper for more theilul. He saw the twitch of their tail, muscles move in their neck. If they had frills, they certainly would’ve been spread on annoyance. They complied with Damien’s request but they were not happy. 

Damien stumbled back to his room and landed with a thud onto the mat. He didn’t bother looking up when the door to the inn opened. Quick conversation. Jel. But he heard the familiar voice of Xukas. More bad words casted in his direction. He shook his head. He looked up when he heard Xukas defend him. His heart pounded in his chest. He set the bottle of alcohol down. At least Xukas cared enough to defend him.

Divines, he was drunk. He was going to do something stupid.

Xukas entered the room. His head bobbed of appreciation towards Damien. He walked over and helped the breton to his feet. “Beeko, you’ve been drinking far too much tonight. I shake my head.” 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, root herald?” Damien laughed, as he held onto Xukas.

“Ha. I slept already and am now waking up. I worry for you, beeko. You are the one that needs the sleep.” Xukas looked around the room. “Why are sleeping here? We have beds for you at Bright-Throat.”

“Hmm..? We can go…” Damien swayed in spot as Xukas gathered Damien’s belongings. He helped the breton outside. “Let’s be careful with you, beeko. We do not need you to fall in mud.”

“Xukas.”

“Hmm? Yes, beeko?”

“Thank you…”

“You’re welcome, beeko. But whatever do I need for your gratitude?” A rough laugh left his throat.

“For defending me at the inn.”

“Ha. They don’t know you as well as I do, beeko.”

“Still, thank you.” Damien leaned into the argonian as they made their way through the swamp. “ _ Xho keelu keshu _ .” He said above a whisper into Xukas’ shoulder.

Xukas’ tail stiffened. Did Damien understand Jel? Where did he pick that up? “ _ Tlezoh _ , beeko.” His chest swelled with excitement. “Why did you not tell me you understood Jel, beeko?”

“I was scared, Xukas. If they think of me as the Ojel I am, they won’t push me out. But, if they know I speak Jel…” Damien rubbed his cheek on Xukas scaly shoulder. “I didn’t want you to hate me.”

“Ha. The theilul is speaking for you, Damien. That is a joke.” The argonian chuckled. “We are finally here, beeko. Let’s get you comfortable now.” He walked Damien into his personal hut. 

A bed sat in the middle of the hut. Of course. Damien laughed. The root herald slept 14 hours every day, he needed a comfortable bed. “This is what I’d imagined, Xukas.” Damien sat down on the bed. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, beeko.”

“Xukas?”

The argonian turned towards Damien, his pink feathers illuminating in the low light. “Yes, beeko?”

“ _ Sep neekli xho, saxh zepaahtuth. Sep zaloth xho,  _ Xukas.” Damien closed his eyes and laid on the bed.

Xukas felt his scales ripple and his feathers raised at Damien’s words. He blinked. “Truly, beeko? You are not too drunk and speaking broken Jel to me? Ha. My ears must’ve heard wrong.” Xukas clasped his hands nervously. No. He knew. It surprised him. But, looking back he knew how Damien felt. He shook his head. “I shake my head.”

“Xukas. I want you.” Damien stood up and wrapped his arms around the argonian, bringing him closer. “I wouldn’t joke around like this. Not with you. I may be drunk but…” Damien chewed on his lip. “I wouldn’t joke about my feelings for you. I can’t hide them. I love you.” He rested his head on Xukas’s shoulder.

Xukas hesitated, but wrapped his arms about Damien’s waist as well. “I am in shock. My quills are still raised, beeko.” The argonian hummed. “I am feeling joy. My heart feels like a butterfly fluttering about…”

Damien hummed. “I’m glad… Xukas.” He mumbled.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Xukas helped Damien into bed, pulling the thin covers over him. 

“I’m so glad I came down here and met you…” Damien mumbled and closed his eyes.

“I am too. Now, sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Xukas pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down.


	18. Welcome pt 1 [Xukas/Damien]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on mobile still and will add the Jel at the end when I get on the pc.

“My heart is quivering, Damien. Like a butterfly fluttering about.” Xukas put his hand on his chest and let out a deep breath. He stepped off the boat and looked around the area. Daggerfall. It was clearer than his home in Murkmire. But, this was Damien’s childhood home. “Is this normal?”

Damien laughed and nodded. “Yes. You met my sister at the wedding. But the rest were unable to make it on short notice. It’s okay to be nervous about meeting my dad. But, I wouldn’t worry too much. We’re a bunch of eccentricities living in Daggerfall. I mean look at Ellie.”

“I nod my head. Friend-Liselle reminds me of Friend-Famia. I enjoyed her company at the ceremony.” Xukas’ tail swayed. He was happy. Nervous but excited. 

“They are similar. Ellie likes all ruins and appreciates cultures. And creatures. I’m surprised she didn’t try to take some swamp jellies home. Her lover wouldn’t approve.” Damien laughed as he walked through Daggerfall leading his new husband around, showing him the market and the tavern. “And here is my family’s estate.” Damien held arms out towards the estate.

“My jaw drops. This is your home? This is…” Xukas’ tail and feathers drooped.

Damien smiled softly. “ _ Zaloth _ . I would live anywhere with you.” Damien leaned over and pressed his forehead against Xukas’ snout. “I’m happiest with you and where we reside is secondary… Besides Root-Whisperer Village is my home now. I married you knowing that. Do not droop your feathers or tail like that again. I’m proud to have you as my husband. My mate. My  _ zaloth _ .  _ Uxith-beeko _ .” Damien said the last word under his breath.

“My quills stand on edge. Beeko, that word is… I am blushing.” Xukas’ brightly colored feathers perked up. His tail swayed from his giddiness.

Damien laughed. “Let me take you inside. You can meet my brothers and father. Ellie may show up later today or tomorrow. She hasn’t sent a response.” Damien pushed the doors opened. “ _ Kal tah xhot tah. _ ”

“Already forgot how to speak Tamrielic there, Damienund?” A middle aged man with long blond hair stood in the entryway. He looked over Xukas and smiled. “You must be Xukas. I’m Mauxeon. First born to the current Yvette family.” Mauxeon embraced the smaller argonian firmly.

“Don’t scare him away with your brutish strength Maux.” Damien laughed.

“My heart is shaking. Brother-Mauxeon is certainly larger than I expected. Or is Damien small? Ha. I am joking.” A raspy breath left Xukas’ mouth. 

“I’m pretty average. My brother is just a giant… is dad home? And Mere?” Damien freed Xukas from his brother’s grasp and brought him back to his side.

“Father is visiting the king? He didn’t say why… Merellen is in the library as usual. Lis is coming later tonight. I think Abnur is coming too.” Maux shrugged. “I honestly don’t want him coming but he’s Lis’ lover so… it’d be better if they were betrothed.” Maux rubbed his chin.

“Friend-Liselle is coming then?” His feathers perked up a little. “I’m happy to meet you Brother-Mauxeon. My heart beats with excitement. Are we to meet Brother-Merellen next, beeko?”

“Yes. I’ll show you the library and then my room.” He grabbed Xukas’ hand and walked up the stairs. “It’s rather small compared to the rest of the house. Here’s the library.” He opened the door with his free hand. “I’m home, Merry!”

The man sitting in a lounge chair jumped, dropping the book in his hand. “Damienund…” He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. “I assume this your husband?” He looked over the colorful argonian.

“This is Xukas. He’s tribe leader and Root-herald for the Root-whipser tribe. And also, my husband.” Damien brought the argonian closer.

“I see… well, it’s very nice to meet you. But, you know I’m busy with my work. I’ll converse at dinner.” He leaned over, picked up the book, and went back to reading. 

Damien gently pushed Xukas out of the library. He let out a loud sigh. “Well, that went well.” Damien laughed.

“I tilt my head in confusion. We did not stay long…? Is there a reason?” Xukas tilted his head to the side.

“Merellen is too invested in his studies. He means well… sometimes. But, you’ll get used to him… eventually. Let me show you my room. And I want you to be excited.” Damien put his arm around Xukas’ shoulder and lead him to his room on the opposite side of the estate. He opened the door. “Here we are.”

“My jaw is dropping. Beeko. You consider this a small room?” Xukas looked around. It had to be about the size of his hut back home in the Bright-Throat village.

“Most ojel would consider this small. Ellie got the master suite after mom passed away.” He sat on the plush bed and patted the empty spot next to him.

“I shake my head in disbelief. This is much larger than my hut back home. Well, not at Root-Whisper.” Xukas wrung his hands nervously and sat down next to Damien, trying to get his tail to lay down. The tip slowly twitched with nerves.

Damien grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. “I told you… my  _ zaloth. _ You are ‘home’ and I didn’t give any of this up.” He leaned over the argonian’s shoulder and kissed his knuckles. “I love Black Marsh. I love Murkmire. The tribe is my home.” He placed a hand on Xukas’ cheek and stroked his scales. “I love you. And anywhere you are, I want to be there with you.”

Xukas’ breath hitched. “Truly Damien? My heart is filled with gratitude. I… My stomach feels like when you step into fresh mud in the swamp. No. That doesn’t correct. Butterflies still feel correct.” 

Damien chuckled as she leaned over and kissed Xukas’ cheek. “Don’t ever change Xukas.” He ran his fingers through the colorful pinions. “Let’s rest until dinner. I know that journey wore you out. We can take a portal back home.” He leaned back on the bed, carefully avoiding his husband’s tail. Xukas nodded and got into a comfortable position, curled up under Damien’s chin. His tail laid over them both.


	19. Legion Wife [Rikke/Luciellyn]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop throwing new OCs at ya'll but...  
> Here's Luci

Luciellyn Yvette sat in her bed; a book in her lap for reading. She closed her eyes and covered her face when she felt a sneeze. “Ahchoo…!” She groaned and wiped her face with her kerchief laying nearby. 

She fixed her brown hair and placed it behind her slightly pointed ears. She was a Breton from Daggerfall. As all Yvette’s came from Daggerfall. She had been a talented battlemage for the Imperial Legion but retired due to injuries from the dragon attack on Helgen. And now she resided in her shared home with her wife, Legate Rikke.

Luci had been sick for a week now and there was still no improvement. Rikke would not be happy. Luci should call for her wife and ask her to take her to the temple. A little restoration magic is what she needed, perhaps? Or the alchemist? While Luci was gifted in all specializations of the arcane, restoration was her weakest skill. She sighed heavily. She would take the potions that Rikke had left that morning. 

Luci struggled to get her feet over the side of the bed. She still had the use of her legs, but they were stiff and scarred from the rubble that fell on her during the attack. She groaned as she staggered to her feet, holding onto the nightstand before grabbing her cane. She drank the thick potion. While it did good to alleviate the pain in her legs. This cold was not leaving. She needed to see her wife. Lucky for her they bought a one floor house and it sat relatively close to the castle.

Luci hobbled her way to Castle Dour. The guards greeted her and saluted despite no longer serving the Legion. It flattered her. She’d only hoped this war would end swiftly so she and Rikke could enjoy married life.

Luci walked through the door of the castle and slowly made her way to the war map. Rikke looked up when she heard the familiar tap of the cane and rushed over to Luci’s side. “Luci…! I told you to stay in bed today.” Rikke easily lifted the smaller breton of her feet and carried her to a soft chaise on the other side of the room.

“I needed you. We need to go to the healer or the alchemist. Also I miss you.” Luci scooted closer to her larger wife and placed a hand on her bare arm between the armor. “4 hours is too long without you.”

“I…” Rikke paused and looked away. By the Nine, Luci was adorable. She shook her head. “I’m sorry. There were reports of Stormcloak attacks plus that dragon you saw has been spotted again. I’ve...We’ve been busy and…” She stopped talking when Luci stood up and kissed her cheek.

“I know, love.” Luci laughed. “This is why I’ve come to see you.” Luci sat back down, holding her cane between her legs and leaning against the larger woman. She sighed happily. This was what she needed. Her wife’s presence.You “You can help me to the alchemist when you get a break? I would appreciate that.”

Rikka hummed and wrapped her arm around the smaller woman. “Absolutely. Let me finish this report. Do you want to rest here or I can find a cot for you?” She leaned over and kissed Luci’s forehead.

“Here would be easiest for us all. I know the closest beds are around stairs…” Luci laughed. “Besides this chaise is perfectly sized for me once you leave.”

Rikke huffed. “Are you making fun of my size, because if you are…?”

Luci smiled. “And if I am? What ever shall you do to your wife?” Luci took ahold of Rikke’s hand and held onto it. “I would never make fun of something that made me fall in love with you.”

“You are saying that to appease me…” Rikke lift Luci’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. “You rest here and once I finish these orders, we can go to the temple first. You took your potion this morning?”

Luci nodded. “How else did I make it to you?” She laughed. “Is there anything you want me to help with? I know I’m no longer a soldier but…”

“Your input is always invaluable. Thank you, love.”


	20. Broken [Rikke/Luci]

Rikke paced near the shrines in the temple. Her long time girlfriend, Luciellyn, had been injured in the dragon attack at Helgen. She looked over when the door opened to the infirmary. She walked over to the door and looked in at Luci. She was asleep and still looked like she was at Helgen. “How bad is it?” Rikke looked over at the temple healer, who shook his head.

“She’ll live. She saved her legs thanks to her quick thinking with the little restoration magick she has, but walking may not be an option for her.”

“At least she’s alive.” Rikke let out the breath she held.

“I don’t how this will impact her mental fortitude. She might not be happy.” The healer shook his head. “She’ll need to take potions to relieve the pain. I’m honestly surprised she’s still alive. Her legs were the most obviously damaged. Some rubbled landed on her hips and back.” He shook his head. “I would prepare for the worst, Legate.” He put a hand on her shoulder and grasped it tightly.

Rikke bit her lip and nodded. “I understand. I’ll wait to see how she is when she wakes up.” She balled her fist and ground her teeth. She walked into the room and sat down next to the bed. Rikke reached over and moved the hair out Luci’s face and her touch lingered on her cheek. Rikke leaned over on the bed and rested her head next Luci’s.

———

“Is this how you greet all your soldiers, Legate?”

Rikke’s eyes fluttered open. She looked at Luci who smiled a little. “You’re awake!? How long?” Rikke stood up. 

Luci shook with laughter. “Not long.” She sighed. “It hurts to laugh. I better not. Everything hurts. But am I so glad to see your face.” Luci reached for hand and brought it to her face. “I overheard the temple acolytes talk about my condition.” Luci’s face fell and she leaned into Rikke’s hand. “I know I’ll recover, I can feel it in my body. Besides, my ancestor was someone to best a Daedric Prince. There’s no way some rubble can destroy the Yvette family. If I can’t walk…” She shrugged. “We can think of something then, if I need to get a moving chair so be it.”

“Oh, Luci…” Rikke sat down on the bed and kissed Luci’s forehead. “I’ll do anything to help you recover.”

“Anything?” 

“Anything.”

“Let’s get married. Right now. That’ll help my recovery right now. I can’t afford to not marry you at this point. I nearly lost you.” 

Rikke stared at the mage and blinked. “Wait. Right now?”

“Yes. Now. Go call the priest. Hell, get General Tullius here as well.”

“Wait, wait. Luci. Calm down. Let’s get you healed first. At least enough to attend the ceremony.” Rikka sat down on the bed and laughed.

Luci grimaced. “Rikke. I don’t need to heal to get married. I’m lucid enough to say yes and agree to this marriage and while a ceremony would be great, we just need to exchange vows in front of a priest of Mara.”

“Okay. Okay. I understand. You would want a proper ceremony in the future?” 

“Yes. One befitting my station. We can have it at Daggerfall in my family’s garden?” Luci crossed her arms.

“Sometimes I forget you are a Highborn Lady of Daggerfall.” Rikke grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips. “I’ll go retrieve the priest. Anything for you, my love.”


	21. Winter Storm [Rikke/Luci]

Luci looked up from her book as the front door opened. The bitter wind bit at her face before her wife could close the door. “That storm’s come at such a bad time…” Luci set the book down and staggered to her feet with the help of her cane. 

Rikke clicked her tongue but accepted Luci’s help with removing her outer garments. “I’m surprised you haven’t gone to be yet, love.” Rikke leaned down and kissed Luci. “Is it too cold?”

Luci shook her head. “I’ve kept the fire stoked. And blankets help.” Luci leaned against Rikke’s chestplate. “You on the other hand must be frigid. I wish you would retire.” Luci pouted as she leaned against her wife and helped remove the armor. 

Rikke shook with laughter. “When they give me capable fighters to take my spot perhaps.” Rikke took the armor and set it on the table. “Until then…” She cupped Luci’s face with her cold hands and leaned over, kissing Luci’s nose. “I’ll be careful. I’ve got this most adorable wife to come home to and I know she gets lonely.”

“You’d better take care of your wife then. She must be lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Rikke her wife’s cheek and her nose. “I’m blessed to have my wife.”

“Flatterer.” Luci’s cheeks reddened. “What ever would I do without you?” Luci leaned against Rikke. 

Rikke laughed again. “You’d manage. You always do. Here…” Rikke knelt over and swept Luci off her feet. “Let’s get the fire started in the bedroom. I’m actually freezing.” Rikke nudged the bedroom door open with her boot and set Luci on the bed. “You relax.” Rikke walked over to the fireplace and lit it.

Luci mumbled and staggered to her feet. “I can light the fire Rikke. Oh…” Luci fell forward. 

Rikke held her arm up and broke the fall. “I know you can, my love.” Rikke held onto her. “You are capable of so much. But let me spoil my wife.”

Luci pouted. “Rikke… You’ve been at work all day in this snow storm. Divines, know you are exhausted. Let me help.”

Rikke hummed. “I am tired. But, I told you about my amazing wife?” She chuckled when Luci hit her. “Look, the fire is lit. And the room is getting warm. But…” Rikke arched eyebrows. “If you really want to help me. These wet clothes aren’t coming off themselves.”

Luci smiled as her face reddened yet again. “I swear, Rikke. You’ll be the death of me. My heart can’t handle this.” Luci put her hands around Rikke’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss.


	22. Information [Astara/Rozenn]

Rozenn took a deep breath as she stood outside the Black Door. As many times as she’d been to the sanctuary, she’d never been there without a family member. She quickly entered after answering the question. She always found the cave to be welcoming despite the darkness.

“Well, if it isn’t the Matron’s girlfriend? Visiting unaccompanied? Finally worked up the nerve?” Elam chuckled as he continued to sharpen his knives. 

“Oh, hello Elam. Is Astara busy?” Rozenn walked over to Elam. 

“Not anymore than usual…” He looked her up and down and smirked. “You get dressed up for that Matron.” He stood up and patted her shoulder. “I’ll go ruin the rest of the family’s mood by letting them know you are here.”

Rozenn pursed her lips. “It’s not my fault…” Roz crossed her arms as she followed after Elam.

“You say that because she treats you like the girlfriend you are… not the family she is protecting.” Elam laughed as he saw the rest of the family’s faces drop at the sight of Rozenn. “Well, I’ve plenty of contracts for everyone to get out of the Matron’s hair for the night.”

“Divines…” Rozenn frowned. “I’ll go see to Astara then.” She walked off in the direction of the Matron’s room. 

Astara sat at her desk and looked over paperwork. She looked up when Rozenn cleared her throat. Astara arched her eyebrows and looked over Roz. She wore a more formal version of her typical Cyrodilic robe. More jewelry. More gold. Astara released the breath she held. “How am I supposed to get any work done when you look like that?”

Rozenn pursed her lips. “I was on the job and gained information or I wouldn’t be here…”

Astara leaned back in her chair, a smirk on her face. “Well, come here and you can tell me about it.” She patted her lap. 

Roz felt her face heat up. “Astara… I swear…” She pouted, but walked over to Astara and leaned against the desk. 


	23. Dragonborn [Rikke/Luci]

“You doing okay?” Rikke rested her head on Luci’s shoulder from behind. “The ride isn’t bothering your legs?” Rikke urged the horse they were to keep up with the group ahead.

Luci leaned back against her wife’s broad chest. “I’ll manage. I always do. It’s such a short distance to Dragonbridge. Besides, I’ve ample warmth and this is basically me cuddling with you in public without scrutiny.” Luci laughed.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind if you did. And if anyone has any issues…” Rikke kissed Luci’s head.

“You’ll punch them… No need to put soldiers in their graves over poor little me… But, that does make me happy.” Luci looked up when she heard a roar in the distance. “Dragon…”

“Move out soldiers! Look to the skies!” Rikke yelled to the troop.

“There! I see it!” A soldier pointed to the sky.

Rikke jumped off the horse and hand the reins to Luci. “Get to safety.”

Luci stabilized the frightened horse. “Wait, Rikke.” 

Rikke turned. She closed her eyes and reached up to bring Luci closer. “I’m not dying.” She laughed when she pulled away from the kiss.

“It was for good luck for us both. I’ll be on the ridge.” Luci jerked the reins and steered the horse up the mountain side.

“Luci! I said safety!” Rikke groaned. “Archers! Get ready!”

Once at the top of the ridge, Luci hopped off the horse, cursing from the pain that rippled through her legs. She leaned over on her staff and caught her breath. “I should be able to help from here better.” She looked up as the dragon flew over, surveying the area. She held her arms out and a shield formed around the soldier. Luci laughed when she saw Rikke throw her hands in the air in frustration. “Now… Let’s see if  I can still do multiple spells at once.” 

The dragon flew overhead, the wind from its wings nearly knocked Luci over. Thank the Divines for the staff. The shield did it’s job protecting the soldiers that stayed within its confines. She worried every time Rikke stepped over the barrier. She bit her lip as she watched the dragon hover over the troop, breathing fire. Arrows bounced off the scales. The battlemages had difficulties with their spells penetrating as well. 

What magic could she do? Lightning? Daedric? Combination? She reached out for the air around her. There was a storm in the distance. Perfect. She drew the currents towards her and let it build. She needed more if she was going to take down a dragon. The safety of the others… “Soldiers! Rikke!! Get in the shield!!!” She strengthened the shield as the dragon landed on the ground. Maybe Lady Luck had kissed Luci instead? This was her chance. 

A dark cloud swirled above the dragon. A flash. Loud crash of thunder. Silence. The dragon let out a final huff as its body disintegrated to ash. Luci watched as the power swirled around the dragon and then redirected towards her. She collapsed on the ground, guarding her face. She opened her eyes when she felt a surge of power coursed through her. And a word. Whispered softly in the back of her head. She spoke the word. “ _ Fus _ !” She covered her mouth after it left her lips.

“Did…” Rikke ran up to her and knelt down. “Did you shout?”

Luci looked at Rikke and nodded. “I… I think so? I…”

Rikke helped Luci up to her feet and held onto her waist. “You don’t think you could be the dragonborn?”

“I…” Luci leaned into Rikke. “It matters not. We’ve a dead dragon to report to the Jarl and the General.”

“Thanks to you and your beautiful magick, love.” Rikke cupped Luci’s face and ran her thumb across her cheek. “Let’s get you to the inn to rest.” She leaned over and kissed Luci’s forehead.


	24. Assassin 1 [Naryu/Lily]

She watched from the shadows as another woman approached a small bright pink flower. She wanted to jump out and alert the woman but by the time she moved from behind the tree it was too late. 

The other woman fell over with a thud. A groan escaped her mouth. She attempted to move when someone walked over her, but her body didn’t respond. She cursed in her head.

The woman knelt over. Another dunmer? Morag Tong armor? She shushed the other woman. She pushed her dark hair behind her ear. Her magenta eyes looked over the assassin and then the plant. “That plant is… well, you’ll be okay. Just paralyzed.” She reached around the plant and picked it from roots. She wrapped the flower in a thick cloth and stuffed it in her bag. She reached out and lifted the assassin’s face from the ground. “Blink once if you want me to help you? You won’t die. But, I’ve a bed that’s more comfortable than the ground…”

One blink. A slight sigh as she closed her eyes.

“Very well. This might hurt so, I apologize now.” She lifted the assassin onto her shoulder and back. She thanked the Three for her strength. “The effects should wear off in a day, maybe less with my help. I’m Llilyth or Lily for short. But, no need to remember me. I doubt we will meet again.” Lily laughed. 

Lily trekked through the wetlands towards a small house. She gently set the assassin down on her bed. She dropped off her knapsack and other bags off before returning to the assassin with a wet cloth. She wiped the mud from her face. “I hope that jolt didn’t hurt too much. That plant reacts badly to fast movements and you seemed to be in a hurry.” Lily chuckled. “Well, no worries. I’ll take care of you. We’ll keep with one blink for yes and two blinks for no?”

One blink.

“Okay, good. You are probably feeling some pain. I can give you a sleeping draught to at least let you sleep.”

Two blinks.

“Brave assassin. Oh. Don’t look so shocked.” Lily stood up from the bed. “Would you like a blanket?”

One blink.

Lily grabbed a quilt and laid it over the assassin. “You’ll regain your speech in an hour. I’ll work on getting a draught to help with effects.” Lily walked to her bag and grabbed a few bottles. “Hmm… this’ll have to do…” She sighed. She looked at the bottles and opened them. A few pinches of each ingredient were thrown into a mortar along with a few drops of water. She scraped the paste into a cup and added water. “This is going to taste horrible.” Lily walked over and sat down on the bed. She lifted the assassin’s head up and held the cup to her lips. The assassin swallowed the liquid and coughed. “Sorry… it should ease some of the pain. Hopefully trigger your metabolism to work through the paralysis faster. Coughing is already a good sign.” Lily set the cup on the stand and stood up. “Now… I’ll check on you periodically. But, I have research to do.”

The assassin watched as Lily took the plant that had paralyzed her and studied it. She was careful to not touch the plants leaves or petals. Only the stalk and roots. She noticed the way her black hair shimmered in the low light. The roundness of her cheeks. Her dark slate skin. She swallowed. If she weren’t paralyzed… she tried to talk. Only a garbled mess left her throat. But at least she could do that much. Whatever herbs Lily mixed certainly helped with the pain in her contracting muscles.

How many minutes had passed? At least the view was worth the wait.

Lily shifted in her seat and looked back at the assassin. “You’ll be able to talk soon… the fact you were able to make that noise.” Lily pushed her hair behind her ears and turned back to the plant, writing notes in her journal. “There’s little tendrils here… maybe like a jelly sting?? Let’s try this…” Lily brought a piece of leather towards the plant. “Hmm. Interesting… I wonder…” Lily stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over and ran to her ice box. “There.” She pulled out a chicken. “I wonder if the plant also releases and enzyme to break down proteins? I’ve never heard of any deaths? Perhaps we are too big?” Lily put on gloves and carefully planted the pink flower. She then placed the dead chicken in the pot. “Now, we wait.” 

“You… are strange…” The assassin struggled to whisper.

“Yes. I knew you were gonna pull through fast.”

“How did you know?”

“That you were an assassin?” Lily rubbed her chin. “I used to be one. Decades ago?” Lily shrugged. “Now, how’s the pain?”

The assassin laughed. “Tolerable… You could've left me.”

Lily smiled at her. “I could’ve. Yet, I didn’t and I also told you about me being an assassin.” Lily came over and sat on the edge of the bed. “I certainly could kill you right now.”

“Yet, you haven’t.”

Lily studied the assassin’s face. She stared into the assassin’s red eyes. “No… I haven’t? I grew tired of murdering.”

“Your organization let you leave?” The assassin chuckled.

“Oh, no. I’ve been dead for a decade. I died in combat killing my last contract. At least the fire killed my contract.”

“That’s why you willing told me your name.” The assassin laughed. “What are you doing with that plant?” She eyed the plant.

Lily turned her head towards the plant. “I am trying to see what other properties this plant has? I knew about the paralysis. But the other books don’t go into details… just stay away and admire from afar. If I can uncover more about it, maybe I can find a way to reverse the paralysis. So far, the plant seems to be using the toxin to  paralyze prey and then absorb the nutrients as the carcass decays. It would kill a small animals and bugs. But people? Nice jolt of pain and paralysis.” She looked back at the assassin. “Are you sure you don’t want to sleep it off? You won’t have to watch a boring elf rant and rave about plants…”

“Well, at least you’re easy on the eyes.” The assassin smiled.

“Aren’t a charmer and flatterer?” Lily laughed. “We’ve already established if I wanted to kill I could do it now? You can’t defend yourself.” Lily leaned over close to the assassin’s face.

“I’d like to watch when you plunge the dagger in my heart.”

“Very well. At this rate you should be able to move your shoulders… I need to tend to my garden. If you need me…”


	25. Serushna [Prefect Calo x Paasheena]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paash is an ohmes-raht. She’s a baby.

Paasheena leaned against the wall, taking a break during the midday sun. Her fur tipped pointy ear twitched as she heard the familiar voice of the Prefect. She poked her head around the corner and then walked up the stairs to the castle. He yelled commands to his soldiers. Something exciting must be going on. Paasheena’s tail swayed as she made her way over to the Imperial. Her body brushed lightly against his arm.

Prefect Calo looked down at the smaller Ohmes-Raht Khajiit. Her pale blonde hair glistened in the sun. “Oh, Paasheena. I didn’t realize you were here. Good. Once, I’m done with this report and giving commands, I can show you that dance you were teaching me the other night.” He smiled. He looked back at his soldiers in front of the Castle.

Paasheena purred. “Absolutely. Paash shall wait for you, serushna. Paash will be near Daahin.” Her tail brushed against Calo’s leg as she walked past him. The bells and coins on her outfit jingled as she pranced away.

“Why don’t you ask her out already, Prefect?” A soldier snickered.

Calo’s eyebrows furrowed and he rubbed his chin. “There’s no reason to make her uncomfortable. She’s only teaching me to dance. Now, get to the orders I gave you.” Calo finished most of the report as he talked with his soldiers. He turned and walked down the stairs towards the market stalls. He sat down at the table across from Daahin to finish his report for the queen. He looked over and watched Paasheena as she danced to Daahin’s music. She mesmerized the Imperial. He shook his head after a few minutes as she switched dances with Daahin’s music. He went back to his report. Nearly done.

Paasheena sat next to him, unbearably close, when the song ended. “Paash is worn out.” She leaned against his arm. “Dancing in midday sun is hard for Paash even when she has no fur.”

“You’re mesmerizing though.”

“Thank you, serushna. You are too kind to Paash.” She rubbed her cheek against his arm. “This one should let you work.”

“I’ll finish shortly. And then, I can show you that dance.”

Paash’s ears twitched with excitement. Her tail curled around his leg as he worked. “Paash is very excited. She thinks Calo is a perfect student.”

“You flatter me, Paasheena. Thank you though. And… there the report is done. Let me get this delivered to Lord Gharesh-ri.” He stood up, careful to avoid Paasheena’s tail and gave the report to one of his passing soldiers. He returned to Paasheena dancing the one he’d learned to another song by Daahin. He joined in, remembering the steps she’d taught him earlier. He messed up a few times, but soon got the hang of the steps and rhythm. She taught him the next part of the dance when he managed to not mess up. “Paasheena, I need a break.” Calo smiled as he caught his breath. “I will need to sit.”

She pouted but nodded. Her arm brushed against his as he walked by. “It is hot, but Paash has got an audience for once so she’ll dance for them.”

Calo leaned back in the chair and sighed.

“You know she’s flirting with you. That Paasheena.” Daahin continued playing the instrument, whispering to the imperial soldier. “She talks about the presents she leaves you. She is patient though. Hoping you would pick up on her flirting.”

“We’re friends.” He shook his head.

“Ah. Is that what the Imperial sees?” Daahin chuckled. “Paash is a rather touchy khajiit. Watch her tail. Her tail will tell you everything. Ah, here she comes.” Daahin went back to her instrument.

“Paash is positively tired.” She sat on the arm of Calo’s chair, her tail instantly wrapping around his and the chair’s leg. She rubbed against his arm, briefly.

Calo looked down at her tail and then at Daahin who smiled. “Paasheena?”

“Yes, serushna?”

“What does that mean?”

“Serushna? Beauty in your tongue. Paash thinks Calo is a very beautiful man, so serushna. Does it bother you? Paash can stop…” Her eyebrows furrowed. Her tail brushed against his leg as it moved.

Calo felt his cheeks heat up. “No. No…” He covered his mouth. “It’s okay… so…?” He bit the inside of his cheek. He needed to be forward if he wanted an answer. “Do you like me?” He looked at her. Her green eyes stared back at him.

“Has Paash not made it obvious?” She frowned and shook her head. Her necklace jingled. “Sorry. Paash forgets Calo doesn’t understand khajiiti flirting… How do imperials flirt with one another?” She covered her mouth and looked down.

Calo averted his eyes and covered his mouth. “I… well.”

Daahin stopped playing her instrument. “Will you lovebirds go somewhere else, Daahin is trying to work.” Her tail flicked as she looked at the two. “Go.” She waved her paw at them.

Calo cleared his throat and stood up, offering his hand to Paashenna. “Let’s go talk back at the castle…”

Paasheena grinned. Her tail vibrating with excitement. She held onto his hand and followed after him. “Yes. Paash will come with, serushna.” The bells and coins jingled as she pranced by his side.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to call you serushna?” Calo looked at her. 

Paasheena’s face turned pink. “Oh… Paash is certainly not…” Her tail drooped along with her ears. “Calo is certainly more beautiful. Though, maybe Paash should use raijo. Handsome… but serushna sounds better…” Her tail swayed.

Calo smiled. “Serushna is perfect. Though, my Ta’agra is rusty, you could call me anything. I’d accept it.”

“Raijo. Kapat. Kisha. Aritrevan. Ariit. Silla. Magrus.” Paasheena purred. “Calo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisha = sweet, candy  
> Kapat = captain  
> Aritraven, ariit = lover  
> Silla = star  
> Magrus = sun


	26. Little Hunter [Lord Hircine/Adelina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ let me do what I want  
> Gore warning  
> Im not like the best writer but still!

Adelina knelt down. Her dark hair shifted as she crouched over the trail. Her prey ran this way. She ran her fingers over the footprint. A person’s footprint. The trail cut through the fresh mud and deeper into the forest. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scents around her. She honed in on a particular scent. A man. Her prey. 

That way. She turned her head and looked into darkness. She could see in the dark. Her eyes adjusted easily to shift in light. Or no light. Her sensitive ears picked up on movement on another direction. Over there. She leapt up, her foot sinking into the mid. She used her hand to keep her balance as she escaped the mud.

She stopped abruptly and looked around. Her neck almost snapping from how fast she turned it. He was close. Too close. She ducked down as a spear flew over her, scratching her bare chest. She hissed as she fell back into the grass and rolled out of the way of his next attack.

The moonlight illuminated him. She had no time to admire his beauty as usual. She grabbed the spear with her hands and stopped it from moving as it pricked her chest. She felt the blood trickle down her chest. It didn’t bleed long. 

She pushed the spear back and scrambled away. She was the prey now. 

Such was their game. 

She tore the abdominal clothing she wore off and shifted. She was dark beautiful wolf. The perfect werewolf. Her senses heightened even more. He was close on her tail. A loud huff left her mouth. A laugh. 

If Adelina could pounce on him one time… she’d win. She’d only won a single time, and that was when her life was in danger. A scratch here or there was nothing. Mud caked on her fur or hair was nothing.

This was nothing more than a game.

It was their game.

She stopped and sniffed the air. His scent wrapped around her. She whimpered and shook her head. No distractions. She looked over to her left. Movement. Her ears swiveled behind her. A new scent. Another werewolf.

“Bring his heart to me, little hunter.” Her original prey whispered through the forest.

Adelina lowered down on all fours and took off towards the new scent. She didn’t know this wolf. Her Lord asked for this heart, she would bring it to him. She felt a little remorse. But, only one of them can be prey. 

There.

Her ears moved to the side. She hunkered low to the ground. The wolf’s scent lingered strongly around the clearing. Movement in her peripheral.

She leapt. The sound of her jaw snapping rang through the air. Missed. She jumped back as class reached out. More scars. She growled as she felt the blood pool to the surface. She leapt forward. Her claws meeting her target. The wolf bit at her shoulder. She growled. She raked her claws down the wolf’s chest. The wolf let go. Adelina bit down on the wolf’s neck before they could get away.

The body went limp. She dropped the body and licked at her wounds. She ripped the heart out of the chest cavity. Blood spurting on her and the ground. She gently held the warm organ in her mouth and ran to her lord. Everything smelled and tasted like copper. It took everything in her power to not devour the heart.

 

“My. You’ve done remarkably well.” Lord Hircine shifted in his throne. Adelina dropped the heart at his feet. He reached out and ran his hand through her fur. 

She shifted before him. Despite her Nord blood, the daedric prince towered before her. She looked into his eyes through his skull mask. Mesmerized.

“You’ve yet to catch me again, little hunter.” Her smeared the blood on her face and licked it off his finger. He grabbed the deer pelt from his throne and threw it around her naked body. “Here…” He picked up the heart and handed it to her. “It’ll be a new boon.”

Adelina looked down at the heart. It was still warm. Her own heart pounded in her ears. She’d eaten many hearts in the name of her lord. And here, he offered the one he tasked her to get for him. The pelt pooled around her ankles as she devoured the heart.

The daedric prince cupped Adelina’s face and looked into her dark eyes. “My little wolf. Do you feel the power coursing through you? I feel it.” He leaned forward and touched his deer skull to her forehead. “You go grow stronger each hunt. And you continually amaze me. It won’t be long until you can catch me again.”


	27. Rage [Hircine/Adelina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood/ gore warning as usual. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Little hunter.” Hircine leaned over and caressed Adelina’s face. He brushed her long hair out of her face. “The sun is setting, you must make haste to the hunt.” She stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. “Good…Go my little hunter. I’ll await the hares’ heads on my shrine.” He cupped her face and leaned down to touch foreheads, for once without his deer skull. He pulled away as she stood.

Adelina yawned and stretched out her body as she stood from the pile of furs they called a bed. Hircine watched as she shifted. Werelion. She would go for stealth today. Hircine rubbed his chin as Adelina disappeared into the forest. He would wait for her to return. She would appreciate the boon for her win today.

Adelina stalked in the darkness. Her dark fur made it easy to hide. Her ears pivoted back. A twig snapped. A deer. No other smells. She carefully placed paw after paw. 

There!

She smelled her prey. One of three hares her lord sent her after. The others? 

She inhaled. 

Nearby. 

Not close.

She lowered herself to the ground. She crept along the damp grass. 

Closer. 

Closer.

She paused when her prey turned. He looked at her.

No.

Through her.

She prepared her back legs…

Birds flew into the air, cawing.

A gurgle.

Blood soaked the ground and her body. She dragged the body to an altar close by. She looked back at the trail of blood. It was thick in the air. This would lure his friends over. 

Adelina preened at her paws before skulking back into the shadows. Her ears turned towards a sound. 

A new scent. 

Her prey. 

Two. 

Too close. 

Too fast.

Both were here. Her tail twitched in annoyance and her ears flattened. She sprung out of the way of an arrow. A hiss left her throat. She looked towards the man with the bow. 

He gulped. 

He turned. 

A chase.

Adelina reacted naturally and cursed at herself for doing that. But she chased nonetheless. Her thighs burned as she ran. She needed to end this. Her body was meant for the kill not the chase. She leapt at her prey. Claws punctured his flesh. Her teeth at his throat. Copper filled the air. Crunch.

Adelina felt her shift waver. She dropped the body before her mortal form had to bear the weight. She wiped her face with her arm. Blood. She turned her head towards a noise.

Adelina ducked down, avoiding a sword. Silver.

She jumped to the side, avoiding the blind swings of the sword. How did the prey sneak silver? She needed to wait a few more minutes to shift again. She cursed at herself for taking too long. She felt a telepathic tug on her heart from Hircine.

_ ‘What’s wrong, little wolf?’ _

Adelina pondered and kept her eyes on the silver sword before responding,  _ ‘Silver.’ _ She felt a prick of rage from her lord.  _ ‘I can handle it, my hart.’ _ She felt the rage settle.

Adelina took off into the forest, spooking the prey. He yelled and took off after her. She stopped abruptly and turned to face the now hunter. The sword quaked in his hands. Poor prey. She ducked down and charged the man. She tackled him to the ground. 

Adelina stopped moving. She tasted the blood in her mouth before she felt it. She looked down. Silver dagger. It was lodged in her side. 

She grabbed the prey’s hand, digging her nails into his skin. They pulled the dagger out together. 

The prey took his opportunity. He swung. His sword collided with her arm as she blocked it. Pain seared through her body.

More blood.

Silver. It festered.

She cursed.

She felt a bubbling rage in the pit of her stomach. Not hers. Hircine’s rage.

Birds spooked out of their trees. The thundering steps grew close. Until Hircine was visible. 

Tall. 

Magnificent. 

Angry. 

His bellow caused the hunter to scramble away.

Adelina closed her eyes as Hircine walked by. He looked at her momentarily. She looked up at him and nodded. She’d be alright. She staggered to her feet and made her way to one of his altars. A calming prayer to him out of habit.

Adelina looked to the distance when she heard the prey plead and then scream. Hircine’s rage churned in her stomach still.

“Adelina…”

She turned her head. She scrambled to her feet and ran to him. He wrapped a pelt around her as she embraced him.

“Let me see those wounds, little hunter.” He separated them and held the pelt over her. She felt the rage. The anger. She put her forehead on his chest. He cursed. He ran his hand along the cut her arm. The wound healed slower than usual. He cursed again. Adelina grabbed his hand and placed in it on her cheek. The rage softened and dissipated. “The other one.” He knelt down in front of her. The only person to ever see him in such a way. He held on hand on her hip and the other brushed along the wound. She winced as it healed. “Those faithless curs know better. Silver.” He cursed again. 

Hircine looked up at his hunter. Her dark eyes dilated. He stood up and hoisted her up into his arms. “Your reward for the hunt…”

Adelina wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his fur. She inhaled his scent and sighed.  _ ‘Thank you, Hircine.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time Skyrim comes around, Adelina is 3400~~ years old. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	28. Queen [Jorunn/Amalia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Your Majesty! What in Oblivion are you doing here Queen Amalia?” The stablemaster grabbed ahold of the reigns of the piebald destrier. Amalia swung her leg over the saddle and hopped down. Amalia’s gold blonde hair fell from the bun. She smoothed it out along with her dress, but didn’t fix her hair. The stablehand cursed under his breath as the stablemaster chided him for not helping the queen off her horse.

Amalia crossed her arms. “Oh, Henrich. Leave the lad alone. I can get off my own horse.”

“I know, your Majesty. But, you should wait for—“

“Are you telling your queen what to do? Good… where is Jorunn?” Amalia looked around the camp. A war camp. 

“He’s over there, your Majesty.” The stablehand pointed.

“Thank you, Agust.” Queen Amalia walked through the camp. Of course the soldiers saluted to her and others tried to help her. She felt some staring and wondering why she was there. No matter. She would go where she pleased.

“Mam?” Irnskar looked at the Queen. She wasn’t his birth mother, but Amalia looked after him for the last 8 years. While he hated her at first, she grew on him. She gave him the room he needed to grow. Gave him advice only when he wanted. She listened better than his father. She was his mother by choice.

“Irnskar!” Amalia gave him a hug. “Where is your father? It’s imperative that I speak with him.” She held onto Irnskar’s hands.

“Dad’s… The king’s with the Pact going over the allegiance.” He frowned. “They kicked me out to cool my head.”

“Always got heated. Oh, tut. Don’t make that face at me. There’s nothing wrong. The Divines know how your father is.”

“What’s so important that you came out here in the middle of a war? You know he’s going to get upset.” Irnskar laughed.

“And what is he going to do? Pick me up and carry me back to the estate. He’s got a war to fight. Besides, if I stayed one more minute with that old croon he hired!”

“She won’t the queen cook, still?” Irnskar covered his mouth as he laughed. 

“She won’t let me within 5 feet of the door.” Amalia sighed.

“You still haven’t told me why you are here?”

“Oh. Let me tell Jorunn first. Thank you, Irnskar.” Amalia gave him another hug before walking away. Surely, the largest tent in the camp would be where her husband would be and she was right.

Jorunn stopped talking to his council mid-sentence and stared at his wife. “Lia?”

“Husband.”

Jorunn cleared his throat. He did not like when she referred to him by a title and not his name. Had he done something? “You shouldn’t be here in the middle of the war. It’s dangerous.”

Amalia strode over and grab ahold of her husband’s hands and squeezed them. “It was foolish and dangerous, but sending a scout or courier would take too long.”

“Surely, it could wait for when I returned?” He looked around at his council. He sighed when his wife didn’t budge and dismissed them. “I’ll call for you once I see my wife off…” He shook his head and then turned back to her. The thanes looked at him like he had a death sentence.

“Oh, don’t act like I’m the worst thing to walk into this camp.” Amalia pouted.

Jorunn chuckled. “Certainly not, but it's dangerous. This war camp is far from where I specifically hid you and Vana. You didn’t bring her with you?” He looked passed her.

Amalia hit his arm. “King Jorunn! I would never place our daughter in such danger.”

“But you place yourself in danger?”

Amalia hummed as she pulled Jorunn into and embrace, attempting to wrap her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest. “I am a fool. I needed the comfort of my husband’s arms.”

Jorunn wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer if that was even possible. “Now that I’m done yelling at you. What is it that you needed to tell me with such haste?”

“We’re with another child.” She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

“Wait? Truly!” Jorunn hoisted Amalia up, wrapping his arms around her hips and placing his head on her stomach. “Another bab on the way?”

Amalia felt her cheeks burn. “Jorunn, please put me down.” She covered her face when she felt the soldiers looking at her again.

“Nonsense! I must let them know! Did you tell Irnskar?! And the Thanes?! The Pact needs to know!” He spun around. Jorunn lowered her to the ground and kissed her. 

“Jorunn…” Amalia held onto his arms.

“Yes, my love?”

“As long as you don’t make another song, you can tell anyone.”

“Utter nonsense. I will make 2 songs now.”

“Jorunn…”

He sighed, “I’ll wait until the bab is born at least. Come, let’s share the news and then I will take you home personally.”

“You are needed here. Though, I would love for you to come home. I cannot ask that of you.”

“Irnskar can take you home, then. The boy needs to cool down.” Jorunn shook his head.

Amalia nodded. “You need to give him a chance, Jorunn. And protect him. He is our son.”

Jorunn looked at her. How blessed he was to have Amalia. Even though Irnskar came from another woman, her heart was big enough to take care of him as her own. Divines, the woman would try to take care of all of Skyrim if she could. And here, she was with another child. His child. He cupped her face and kisses his. “You are a blessing, Amalia.”

“Nonsense. Tell your thanes the news. I will let Irnskar know.”


	29. Soak [Hircine/Adelina]

Adelina peered out from the cave and silent sigh escaped her throat as she looked over the harsh rain. She turned back into the cave. Her husband, her daedric prince, stripped his soaked clothing and laid them near the fire. She shook her head as she walked near him and copied him with taking off her soaked leathers. He arched an eyebrow as he looked over her. “What are you thinking, little hunter?” He stoked the fire.

She looked over his face. Strong nordic features, greying hair. Those icy blue eyes. ‘This is your plane of Oblivion and you let it rain like this. The others were washed away in the raging river…’ She tilted her head and then looked towards the flame.

“Perhaps, I needed an excuse to be alone with you?” He laughed at her confused expression. “We’ve not had time to ourselves and you think you can just run away at every opportunity, little hunter.” He grabbed a strand of her long, dark locks and brought the wet strand to his lips.

Adelina locked eyes with him. ‘You only need ask. I’m not a mind-reader…’

Hircine looked at her. “You are, love. You just don’t use the ability like I do.” He cupped her face. “I can see every memory, Adelina. Every thought you have. The things you are thinking right… at … this… very….. moment.’ He switched to talking through her mind mid sentence, but she’d hardly noticed. ‘All your intrusive thoughts. The arguing. My mind is left open for you, love.’


	30. Anxiety [Walks/Chel]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as vent and the I felt better. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but enjoy this short piece.

“Walks!”

The argonian turned when the high elf thief ran towards him. She leaned over on her knees to catch her breath. “Chel…”

“Is something wrong with her?” He nearly dropped the item in his hand. 

Quen nodded. “She ran into someone at the market and… oh Walks. She needs you. She won’t talk to me or Zeira. She just froze in the middle of the market...”

“Did you take her to the Den?” Walks ran to the alleyways before Quen could answer. Who did she run into? Her father? Her brother? One of the guards that hurt her? He shook his head and continued to the Den. He slid down the ladder and almost had no patience for the false wall.

“Oh, thank the 8! She’s on your bed.” Zeira yelled from her loft as soon as she Walks.

Walks walked briskly to the rooms. His heart pounded when he saw the huddled mass on his bed, under the blankets. A sigh left his throat, louder than intended. He sat on his bed and put his hand on the trembling blanket. “Naarchel…”

The trembling paused momentarily and then continued. 

“Chel… what happened?”

“I…”

Walks rubbed her back through the blanket. “I know. I’m here. You’re in the Den now. Do you want to come out? No. That’s okay. I’ll be here.”

“Walks….” Chel whimpered.

“Yes? Do you want water? Or a snack?”

Another whimper. Chel moved and emerged from the silk blanket. Her hair in disarray and stuck in her antlers. She looked at Walks. Her bright blue eyes glossy from tears. She leaned over on Walks lap, careful of her antlers. She hiccupped. A shuddered sigh escaped her mouth. She continued to shiver.

Walks meticulously fixed Chel’s hair, untangling it from her antlers. He brought the blanket up to her shoulders. “There. Hair’s fixed. Are you ready to talk?” Chel thought and shook her head in response. “Okay. I’m still here.” Walks leaned back against the headboard and pulled Chel closer. “You know… the first heist I helped here, I messed up. I knocked over a dye can and walked in it. My footprints lead the guards straight to me. Luckily, I went into the water. I waited. It did get cold eventually when the sun set over the docks. Zeira had to come get me when the coast was cleared. Not only did the dye ruin my suit, but being soaked in the water for almost 12 hours.” He shook his head.

“Is that the only suit you ruined?” Chel looked at him. She reached up and ran her fingers across the scales on his jaw.

“Surprisingly, no.” He laughed. “At least, it's not my favorite suit.”

Chel laughed a little. “Thank you,  Walks.” She sat up and kissed his snout.

“That’ll be 50 gold, Chel. I told an embarrassing story.” He chuckled at Chel’s pout. “Do you wanna talk about what happened?”

Chel grimaced and then nodded. “Will you waive that 50 gold?” Walks rubbed his chin and then nodded. “I saw one of the guards from the prison. He didn’t recognize me. But, Quen reacted fast enough and pulled me back to the Den. Well, more like carried.”

Walks nodded. “I had a suspicion. But, you are not hurt?” He looked over her arms and face, eyeing the scar over her freckled cheek. She shook her head. “That’s good. I’m glad… Do you feel better?”

Chel leaned against him. “Thanks to you… my heart is skipping beats, but it’s better than the overwhelming need to cry and the shaking. I… uhm.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. You mean everything to me, Walks.”

“You flatter me, Naarchel.” He rested his snout against her cheek. “I’d do anything for you.”


	31. Sick [Jorunn/Amalia]

Queen Amalia leaned against the table in the kitchen. She held her hand to her chest and sighed heavily. Her heart pumped harder than usual and she could feel the fever start. This was not a good time to catch a cold. She covered her mouth when she felt a coughing fit started.

“You okay, mam?” Irnskar poked his head from around the corner. “You sound like Vana did last week?”

“I’m better now, brother!” The young princess poked her head above her half-brother.

“Just a wee cold.” Amalia managed between coughs. She smiled.

“It sounds worse.” The older prince walked into the kitchen, Vana on his shoulders ducked to avoid the doorway. “Have you talked to Pa?”

Amalia shook her head. “Oh, Jorunn is busy. The war. We are coming up on 10 years of him being the king….” Amalia coughed in her fist. “I’ll be okay…” Amalia waved them off but wobbled on her feet when she stepped away from the table. 

Irnskar held his arm out and caught Amalia as she fell. “Mam!”

“Mama, are you okay!?” Vana yelled in her brother’s ear.

“Oh yes. Sweeting, mama’s fine. A little spell. Irnskar, be a dear…”

“I’m taking you to bed… sorry, Vana. Here have some cookies and I’ll be back down to continue our adventure once Mam is in bed.” Irnskar leaned down and helped Vana off his shoulders. He pushed her gently towards the larder.

“Okay~!” Vana watched Irnskar help their mother up the stairs, once out of sight Vana sat in the chair and waited.

“I’ll get the alchemist for you. And Pa. Don’t try to argue with me on this.” Irnskar helped his mother up the stairs and to the master bedroom. “Here lay down now.” He helped her into the bed and covered her. He put the back of his hand on her forehead. “Mam…” He shook his head and sighed. “Let me get the alchemist and Pa. And do not move.” Irnskar left the room.

Amalia huffed but complied. She leaned back against the headboard and waited. She knew she should’ve called the alchemist the first sign of the cold, but she had much to plan and with that croon out of her kitchen, she wanted to do something.

“Your Majesty.” The court alchemist walked in with his array of herbs. Prince Irnskar trailed behind him. “Fever. Cough. How long?”

“Since Vana started recovering…” Irnskar spoke up before his mother.  Amalia nodded.

“We’ll do the same thing we did for the princess then…” He expertly mixed a few herbs with water and then handed it to the Queen, just as King Jorunn walked into the room. Ran into the room.

“Lia…”

Amalia downed the bitter medicine. “I’m fine, dear.” She grimaced. “Just a wee cold. Vana got over it.” She coughed into her fist and leaned back.

“She was in the kitchen. I better go back to Vana, actually.”

“When I get better Irnskar!”

“Lia…” Jorunn turned to the alchemist and excused him. He sat at the foot of the bed, placing his hand on her covered leg. “Lia. I know you mean well, we… I can’t have you overworking yourself.”

“Oh, Jorunn.” Amalia shook her head. “I wasn’t a queen or even a noble when you married me. I got word that old croon was away and I utilized the kitchen. Irnskar just happened by.”

“Thank the Divines. What if you did pass out? Near open flame or with a knife?” Jorunn scooted closer and placed a hand on her hot cheek. “Divines, you are burning.”

Amalia bit her lip. “Yes. Love. I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you. It’s been so long since I’ve cooked and with that croon gone….”

Jorunn laughed. “You’ll have another chance.” He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. “You get rest. And don’t try to leave.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Amalia ran her hands through his thick hair. “Will you stay a moment longer, Jorunn? You’ve been so busy….?”

“Of course, my love.”


	32. Dagger [Skordo/Guinevere]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ one day I’ll stop making ocs? This features Elvira and Darien. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Guinevere wiped the sweat from her brow. Her dark gray skin glistened with sweat. Luckily she’d put her black tresses into an updo before working on the dagger. She’d been working on a special dagger for awhile. She’d hoped the man she’d been making it for would use it. But she was also scared he wouldn’t like it. Guin received praise for her work all the time, but she never felt it was good enough.

“Ah, there you are!”

Guin jumped, nearly dropping the dagger. She turned. Skordo. She felt her face flush, but hopefully he didn’t notice as she certainly was sweaty and flushed from working the hot forge.

“Ah. Sorry. I shouldn’t’ve yelled.” He scratched the back of his head. “Anyhow, I was hoping you had a moment. You’ve been working the forge all day and hadn’t taken a break…. There’s food for the whole squadron.”

Guin looked at the nearly finished dagger and then up at Skordo. She pursed her lips and nodded. “Let me… finish this dagger. It shouldn’t be too much longer.” 

Skordo nodded. “Who ever gets that is one lucky man. Or woman. That’s some quality craftsmanship. Ah. Let me leave you. I’m distracting you.”

“I don’t mind.” She turned her attention back to dagger.

“How long have you been working the forge? Awhile?” Skordo leaned against a table.

“I took my apprenticeship at 14. So, 15 years now?” Guin held the dagger up and then walked to the grinding stone. “I need to punch the blade… but I’m not sure how decorative I want it to be…”

“Punching the dagger sounds dangerous. Sign me up.”

Guin stifled a laugh. “Ah no. Not that kind of punching. I want to add some decorations. But, I’m not sure what kind of decoration this person would like. Wolf? Bear? Or something simplistic.”

Skordo rubbed his chin and tugged gently at his beard. “Never can go wrong with a wolf. But, I’m sure what you decide, they’ll like it.”

“I hope. I’m rather nervous.”

“Don’t be! Your weapons and armors are some of the best around. Anyone should be excited to get a personal piece. So, who’s the lucky fella?”

Guin shook her head. “Uh…”

“No. No, sorry.” He laughed. “Let me actually leave you alone to finish that.” Skordo walked away.

Guin cursed silently. She nearly cut her hand on the sharpened blade. She sighed heavily and inspected the blade. Now to add the decoration. A small howling wolf motif indented across the blade. The handle was next. She wished she had access to a bone handle. She shook her head. Braided leather was her next option. It’d be a nice option. She could make a leather sheath as well.

Guinevere wiped her brow again. The dagger was finally completed. Now to deliver the dagger. But if she ran into him? She shook her head. No, she worked hard on this dagger. He would be busy with Darien and Elvira. Possibly even Morgan. 

Guin looked around before leaving the forge. No one was around. Which tent was his? He shared with Darien. There. There was Sir Darien, leaving the tent.

“The Lovely Guinevere. Skordo is arguing with Elvi. I can call for him.” Darien smiled.

Guin shook her head. “No. Thank you. I don’t want to trouble.” Guin placed the dagger on Skordo’s pillow. “I’ll be on my way.”

Darien rubbed his chin and watched as the orc left. He stood and looked over the dagger she’d left. He poked his head out of the tent. “Skordo, get your arse over here.”

“What is it?”

“Guinevere left this on your pillow. I think at this rate, she’ll be out of High Rock in an hour.” Darien peered out of the tent.

Skordo narrowed his eyes and looked at the finished dagger. “This isn’t some elaborate joke?”

“Guinevere isn’t like that. You know that…” Darien sighed. “I’ve told you before, you gotta be gentle with her.”

“I am…” Skordo sat down and took the dagger out of the leather sheath. He admired Guin’s expertise and work. “She’s really good…”

“Go tell her, not me.” Darien walked out of the tent. “Now, I’m going to find Elvi…” He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“Yeah, you go find her. She’s extra wild today.”

“Delightful. Guin is by her tree it seems.”

Skordo nodded and  went back to admiring the dagger. He traced over the design. The simple handle made of braided leather. She put her heart into this piece. And, it was for him. Of course, he’d sat there and bugged her the entire time. Maybe this was to shut him up for good… He shook his head at the thought. No. He needed to at least thank her.

Guin sighed heavily as she leaned against the tree. Her face flushed like she was still at the forge and her heart pounded in her ears. She was not prepared for this at all. She tugged at her hair, unraveling it from the updo. Her dark coils framed her face.

“Guin?”

She jumped and turned her face towards Skordo. She scooted over when Skordo sat down next to her. 

“Sorry… So… uh.” He looked into the distance. “The dagger.”

Guin nodded. “I wanted to make a bone handle for it. Or antler. But… I hope the leather will suffice. It’s definitely more for decoration, but it’s functional.”

“Ah. No. I love it. It’s beautiful… I have to ask though, why?”

Guin ran her hands through her hair, nervously. “Uhm... “ She stammered. “I…”

“Can you look at me, Guinevere?” 

Guin turned and looked at him. Her face flushed. Her eyes watered slightly from nerves.

Skordo cupped her face with both hands. “At least tell me, it’s not an elaborate joke?”

Guin shook her head. “Never! Skordo, I’m rather fond of you….”

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. “Thank you, Guinevere.”


	33. Percentage [Jakarn/Sabina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ yall sick of me and my shitty content yet! I am!

“Hey there, good looking. You’re not a guard.” The caged Breton thief leaned against the cell door. He looked over the lithe thief before him. She removed the mask and cowl and smirked at him. Her honey colored hair glistened in the low light. 

“You must be Jakarn.”

“So, I’ve a reputation? Doesn’t surprise me. Say, why don’t you let me out and I’ll owe you?”

The thief tapped her chin and looked him over. She hummed. “You’ll owe me?” Her shoulders shook with laughter. “What can you possibly get for me that I can’t get before you? Besides, having you locked up means more targets for me.”

“You couldn’t possibly rob everyone. By yourself, babe.”

She yawned. “I’d rob them blind. Without getting caught.” She turned away.

“I’ll cut my future spoils with you. You get a fourth.”

The thief tilted her head and stared.

“A third?”

She took a step away.

“Wait wait. Half.”

“Three-fourths or I’m not budging.”

Jakarn ruffled his hair and groaned. “Sixty percent.”

She hummed again. “If I don’t get any payments from you…” She grabbed a lockpick and made quick work of the cell’s lock. “There you are, sweetheart. Freedom.”

“Thanks, good looking.” Jakarn opened the cell door.

The thief slammed it shut in his face, locking it. “Oh no. My hand slipped. So, about owing me. Jakarn. I know what kind of man you are. If you trick me or try to run away. You’ll be missing more than just precious gems.”

Jakarn held onto the bars. He groaned. “Okay. Okay…” He sighed. “Listen, what’s your name?”

“Sabina.”

“Oh boy. I am in trouble if I owe you.” He cursed. “Listen, Sabi. I’ll give you ninety percent on my next heist and then fifty for the next… 4 heists? Is that fair?”

Sabina tapped her chin and pursed her lips. She nodded. “Don’t call me Sabi again….” She unlocked the cell door again. 

“Got it, sweetheart.”

 


	34. Tell Him pt 1 [Farkas/Sifkni]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all based after the main story Roar of a Wolfborn ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ theres 3 parts! I’m not sorry!

“You have to tell him, Harbinger.”

The auburn haired harbinger leaned back in her chair and sighed. “I know, Aela.” She pursed her lips as she looked at the hunter in front of her. “We found out today. I don’t know if it’ll survive…” The harbinger rubbed her temples.

“We need be careful with you now. Sifkni… Are you okay?” Aela put her hand on the harbinger’s shoulder.

“Mulling things over. I’ve got the Companions to take care of and I’m still young enough to take care of jobs.”

“And that’s exactly why we need you to be careful… And here comes your husband. Let him know sooner before it’s too late.” Aela ruffled Sif’s hair and walked out with a wave.

Sif looked at her husband. Farkas. She smiled slightly. “You’re back earlier than expected. Did everything go ok?”

Farkas pulled Sif into a kiss and tight embrace. “It went great.” He hummed and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Sifkni laughed. “Farkas… your armor…”

He mumbled an apology in his neck. “I just needed to hold you… I missed you.”

“You were gone for 2 days.”

“2 long days… Did you sleep?” He let go of her after kissing her forehead. He studied her face.

“As well as the beast blood will let me…” She helped Farkas take off the heavy armor. “Would you want to get Tilma for a bath…? You…”

“I know. I’m sorry…” Farkas inhaled his shirt before shrugging it off. “I’ll find Tilma… did you eat already?”

Sifkni nodded and placed her husband’s armor on the table. “Ate stew when I got back with Aela. I’ll go find Tilma for that bath and get you something to eat… mead, ale, wine??”

Farkas rubbed his chin. “Surprise me. Unless you’re on that menu too…” Farkas smiled.

Sif hit his shoulder. “Farkas!” 

He rubbed his shoulder and laughed. “I’m only kidding.”

Sif frowned. “Perhaps later…” Sif’s face flushed. “But you need a bath first. I’m going to get Tilma for you.” Sif walked away. She frowned when she heard Aela snickering in her room. “It’s not funny, Aela.” Sif said under her breath as she walked by.

“I think it’s endearing.” Aela spoke loud enough to get the attention of the other Companions.

Sifkni sighed and continued on her way to find Tilma. A bath was needed for husband. And food for him as well. She half expected the newer companions to talk to her as she gathered food, but they must’ve seen she was on a mission.

By the time returned to her husband with his food and ale, he was already sitting in the tub. She smelled the lavender water from the hall. Better choice than unscented. Perhaps she would be nice. He grinned when she walked in the room. She pulled a chair close and placed the meal of venison and leeks on it along with a bottle of ale. She sat down on the bed with a sigh.

“What’s wrong, love?”

Sif leaned back on the bed. “Jarl Balgruuf has issues with these bandits near Falkreath border. Even though there’s a truce… He doesn’t want to send his troops. He asked me. Well, the Companions.”

“I could go with Vilkas. Aela, too.” Farkas sunk into the tub and submerged his head under. He wiped his face off when he came back up. “You’ll always have me and my brother. The newer whelps aren’t ready for that…If you need someone.”

Sif looked over at him. “I…” She paused and bit her lip. “I know. Thank you. I told the Jarl I would make a decision tomorrow. It would be nice if we had more people in the Circle.”

“There are some older members that’ve been itching to be in the Circle.” Farkas stood up.

Sif watched him. “I know. I’ve been thinking. Ria might be good. Maybe we could take her… but I don’t know if I want to let her know about the beast blood.” 

Farkas dried off with the towel and sat on the bed. “That’s your decision, love.” He placed his hand on her cheek, running his thumb across it. “You know I’ll have your back. Always will.” He leaned down and kissed her.

Sif laughed. “Your hair is soaking…” Farkas smirked and leaned down again, his wet hair cascading over her face. She laughed more. She placed her hands on his cheek and pulled him down. “I swear, Farkas.” 


	35. Tell Him pt 2 [Farkas/Sifkni]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ let me finish part 3 now and yall will have the shortest trilogy?!!!

“Ria.” Sifkni approached the taller Imperial woman.

“Oh, Harbinger. Can I help you?” Ria wrung her hands nervously and looked at the small nord.

Sif nodded and smiled. “Yes. I hope so… Come with me. We’ll meet with the others.” Sif readjusted the wolf armor and walked outside to the sparring area. The rest of the Circle stood present.

“Am I in trouble?” Ria gulped as she looked from the other members of the Circle.

Sifkni smiled. “Oh. No. You’re not in trouble. I wanted to offer you a spot on the Circle.”

Ria’s jaw dropped. “I mean. Are you sure? I only joined shortly before you Sif and the others…”

“Yes, I’m sure. The others will have their chance when I find the right time for them. It’s about you today. We’d have you do your trial, still. But, it’s a little different than normal. All of us, including me, will be going against bandits.” Sifkni crossed her arms and studied Ria’s face.

Ria gulped and nodded. She wrung her hands. Of course she’d be scared and nervous. A group of bandits and her trial. “Thank you for the opportunity, Harbinger. I won’t let you down.” She put her hand over her heart.

“We leave in an hour. You guys prepare.” Sifkni turned away as the others left. Farkas and Vilkas gave Ria a pep talk.

“Harbinger, hold a moment.” Aela walked up to her. “Are you coming with us?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sifkni tilted her head to the side. Her eyebrows deeply furrowed.

Aela sighed and rubbed her temples. “You need to stay here. Have you told icebrain?”

Sifkni’s eyebrows raised and she pursed her lips. “No… I’ll tell him when it’s appropriate.”

“Don’t be on the frontlines. I’ll need to murder you myself.” Aela frowned.

“I plan on using my bow for once. But, I’ll keep a safe distance from the fray.” Sifkni messed with the end of her braid. “I’ll be waiting at the gate.” Sifkni walked away from Aela and over to the twins. “Vilkas. Farkas. Make sure you bring tents. At least 3.” Sifkni rubbed her chin. “I’ll leave the bedrolls to you, Ria.” Ria nodded and took off into Jorrvaskr.

“What do you plan on doing, Harbinger?” Vilkas said with a grin.

“First, I’ll bludgeon you.” Sif laughed. “I’m stopping by to get the food and wait for you slackers.”

“Wait, Sif. Shouldn’t you stay here. With all of us gone… they need someone in charge.” Farkas grabbed her hand and held it gently. He traced the callouses on her palm and fingers before bringing her hand to his lips.

Sifkni’s face softened as she looked at her husband and she nodded. “Njada!”

Njada looked over and sighed as she walked over. “Yes, Harbinger?”

“I trust you to be in charge while we are out. Please leave some food and mead for when we return.”

“Wait? Me? In charge?”

Sifkni nodded. “Function like you normally would. And don’t be too hard on the whelps.” Sif put her hand on Njada’s shoulder.

“Leave food. Don’t kill anyone. Got it.” Njada smirked.

“Sifkni. You can’t be serious about leaving her in charge.” Vilkas clicked his tongue. Njada hit his arm playfully as she walked away. “Jorrvaskr will be gone by the time we leave.” He shook his head.

“Njada is capable. She’s been in charge a few times. I trust her.” Sifkni laughed.

“Really, Sif. We can all handle some bandits. Why don’t you stay here?” Farkas pleaded one more time.

Sifkni made a noise that could be considered a groan as she contemplated Farkas’ plea. She put her hands on both his cheeks and squished them. “You. Will. Be. The. Death of me, husband.” She sighed. “This is a bandit camp. I am going.”

Farkas frowned but nodded. “Okay. You stay back. Don’t go into the fray.”

“Don’t worry. We will all be okay.” She smiled. “Go help your brother and Ria before we sleep on the cold, wet ground.”

 


	36. Tell Him pt 3 [Farkas/Sifkni]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ it’s done now!

Sifkni leaned against the broken wall of a former fort. She counted the bandits she could see and then the bandits she could sense with her beast blood. She walked back over to her comrades. “There’s at least 15. Maybe more. The fort is so dilapidated that there is no longer a useable inside. The tower is intact still.”

“If I were the leader I’d be there.” Farkas crossed his arms and looked over the fort.

Sifkni chuckled and shook her head. “Okay. Then you can handle the leader of this ragtag bandit gang, husband.” Farkas smirked as he snuck around the backside of fort towards the tower.

“Ria, stick with Vilkas. Storm the front. Stay safe. Protect your shield-sibling.” Ria and Vilkas nodded. They crouched down and walked to the front. “Aela, do what you do best.” Sifkni grabbed her own bow and nodded at her fellow hunter.

Aela pursed her lips and sighed. She obeyed her harbinger and rounded the far side of the fort.

Sifkni heard the first signs of fighting. Ria and Vilkas at the front. She heard the familiar crash of Farkas’ two-handed sword in the tower. Judging by the sigh he let out, twas not the leader he felled. Sifkni readied her bow and let loose arrows on distracted bandits that lined the upper walls. She heard the familiar twang of Aela’s bow.

Only a few more bandits were alive.

“Well, well. A Companion out here on her own.”

Sifkni cursed as she moved away from the voice behind her. How did— another wolf? She growled. This was the bandit leader.

“And a wolf, too. There’s another wolf amongst you.” The bandit inhaled the scents around him. “You Companions have some nerve.” He paced in front of Sifkni.

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. She waited to draw her bow though. She studied the bandit. She listened for her comrades. The fighting slowed. Aela was the furthest away. She mentally tugged at Aela’s beast blood. The best she could muster as Harbinger. As alpha? Aela responded to the urge by moving closer. The tug was more persuasion and Sifkni hardly used it, especially on Aela. It was something she had learned on her own. Perhaps it had been used for packs to keep the hunt together. Right now she just needed help.

“I don’t know what you did, but your shield-sibling won’t find you alive.” The bandit charged at Sifkni.

Sifkni ducked and rolled out of the way, throwing her bow down. Screw the bow. She pulled out her dagger. He laughed at her weapon of choice. 

“A small knife won’t hurt me.” He swung his sword towards her.

Sifkni gasped. She smelled the iron. Tasted it. A cut on her leg. She cursed. She felt the beast inside her howl. She couldn’t shift yet. She rolled out of the way of his other swing, barely missing the sword this time as well. She cursed. Why was she slow today?

“Is this the best the Companions have to offer?” He laughed. “You’ll die by my blade now.”

Sifkni tilted her head and chuckled. “The Companions will never fall to the likes of you.”

An arrow whistled through the arrow. The bandit gurgled. Sifkni grimaced as the body nearly fell on her.

“Sifkni. If you tug at my beast like that again….” Aela growled when she smelled Sif’s blood. “That bastard got you….” Aela walked over to the bandit and ripped the arrow out of his throat, satisfied with the gurgling noises he made as he coughed up more blood. He could choke on his own blood. “Serves you right. Bastard. And he’s a wolf. He can hear that you are with a child. Vile creature.”

“Aela. No need to be cruel… but thank you.” Sif laid back against the grass.

“Harbinger!”

“I’m fine. Let me rest.” Sifkni closed her eyes and took deep breaths to control the beast blood. She sat up when she smelled Vilkas and Ria approach.

“Oh. Are you okay, Harbinger?” Ria exclaimed.

Sifkni groaned and nodded. “It’s a nice cut. I’ll be fine.”

“Here is your husband.”

“The leader wasn’t there.” Farkas frowned. “Wait, Sif. Did he hurt you?” Farkas ran up to her.

Sif controlled the urge to groan. “Yes, he hurt me. He paid the price. It’s a cut and I’ll be fine.”

Farkas wince when he looked at the deep gash on her thigh. “That’s more than a cut, Sif.” He ripped part of her tunic and wrapped it around the wound.

Sifkni’s breath hitched. She cursed. “Hircine’s Spear! Farkas! I’m going to kill you!” She slammed her fist on the ground. She cursed again. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Ria looked at Vilkas and then Aela, who both sighed. Both knew her beast blood would heal the wound faster than any normal human.

“Sif doesn’t die easily. Besides, she’s dragonborn and harbinger.” Aela clicked her tongue.

“Why didn’t you use your shouts?” Farkas looked at her.

“I haven’t needed to shout in so long, I forgot that was a thing.”

“How do you forget that you are a dragonborn?” Vilkas shook his head and laughed.

Sifkni pursed her lips and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Can you stand?” Farkas held his hand out to pull Sifkni up. She stumbled but could stand as long as she put weight on her opposite leg. “Here.” Farkas picked her up. “I’ll carry you back to camp.”

Sif sighed and nodded. “Okay. Let’s get back to camp and rest tonight before heading back.” Sif wrapped her arms around Farkas and rested her head in the crook between his armor and neck.

The others walked towards the camp and started setting it up once they got there. Aela glared at Sifkni once she entered the camp in Farkas’ arms. Sif frowned and sighed.

“Is something wrong, my love?” Farkas set Sifkni down on the bedroll in their tent. 

Sifkni picked at her braid and sighed again. “Aela’s going to drive me insane if I don’t tell you.” She groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Farkas knelt down.

“I’m pregnant.” She studied his face.

“Yes. I knew. But, is something wrong? Is the wound bothering you?” Farkas stroked her cheek.

“Wait, you knew!” Aela yelled. “How in Oblivion did you find out Icebrain?”

“Tilma said something.” Farkas’ eyebrows furrowed. “You act like I don’t know how babies are made….” Aela groaned. He turned back to Sifkni. “I was waiting for you to tell me.”

“Wait. Sif is pregnant and she came out here?” Vilkas growled. “Of all the idiotic things you’ve done, if you weren’t harbinger, Sif!” Vilkas glared at her.

“Harbinger’s pregnant!?” Ria practically screamed.

Sifkni groaned. “I’m pregnant. Tell the whole world.”

Farkas turned and looked at the others. “Oh, come on now. Leave Sif alone.”

“That’s your child, brother.” Vilkas snapped.

“Yes. Who else could be the father?” Farkas squinted at his brother.

“Aren’t you worried about your pregnant wife being out on the battlefield? And she has that wound on her leg.” Vilkas groaned.

“Of course I’m worried. But she’s already here.” He crossed his arms. “There’s no need to get upset. She’s safe and alive. She’s okay and the baby is too.”

Sifkni nodded. “Baby is okay.”

“See? No harm. Can’t you be excited? You get to be an uncle.”

“Once we get back to Jorrvaskr, I might be a little more excited. Just get rest before we leave.” Vilkas went to his tent and closed the flaps.

“Hey, I’m the harbinger. I say when we leave.”

Vilkas poked his head out. “You’ll get your harbinger title when we get back to Jorrvaskr.”

“Now wait just a minute there, Vilkas.” Aela glared at him. “Who died and made you acting harbinger? Sifkni is still capable of decision making.”

“Stupid decisions.”

“Everyone calm down. Let’s rest for the night and head back in the morning.” Ria held her hands out defensively. 

Aela and Vilkas turned to her. “Fine.” They said at the same time.

Farkas turned back to Sifkni. “How are you feeling? Does it hurt?”

“I’m okay and it does hurt. Sorry, I didn’t tell you sooner…”

Farkas ruffled her hair and smiled. “You did what you thought was best. No need to apologize. Let’s get rest.”

“Take that armor off first.” 

“Aye.”

 


	37. Always [Varen/Aeliana]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ wow would you look at that? A new oc? Why don’t I make an oc for each companion? I mean let’s do it ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Aeliana leaned against the cell wall. She sighed heavily. Another day in Coldharbour and she finished her boring shift. Sorting soul gems. Being berated by the officials. Such was her life after being sacrificed to the Lord of Domination, Molag Bal. An attempt to sleep? Maybe. She wanted a bath. Wash the dirt and knots from her hair. She still had blood from when she was murdered. Was her skin getting darker or was that dirt? She wasn’t sure at this point. Was this her blood or someone else's? 

She stood up and walked to the cell door when she heard a commotion. A break out? She stood back when someone ran up to the door and knocked the lock off.

“Whoa, there! Are you all right? I hope you've still got some fight left in you. You're going to need it.”

“Lyris?”

“Aeliana!?”

“If you are here…”

Lyris shook her head and opened the gate. “I’m not sure where Varen is. Do they know...you know?”

Aeliana shook her head. She walked out of the cell and grabbed a staff from the weapon racks. “No. Well, it was Mannimarco that murdered me.” Aeliana rubbed her chest where the scar was. “But, the daedra haven’t said anything me. What about you? Were you murdered?”

Lyris shook her head. “No. I’m here as a prisoner. Alive. I’m not sure about the others. But, let’s get out of here. At least we are out of the cells. Come, let’s find a way out of here. You know how to fight right?”

Aeliana smiled. “A little. I can do some destruction magick. Without my ingredients I can’t do my usual stuff. Hopefully it’ll be enough.”

“Should be. There’s daedra about so stay on your guard.”

Aeliana followed after Lyris. She used basic fire spells to fight the daedra. They fought a warden and won. After its defeat, an apparition appeared. She knew this man. Aeliana felt her eyes well up with tears. She faltered. “Varen.” She covered her mouth. What happened to him? He aged. Considerably older than before. His hair was a mess. Was he blind now? What happened in the three years they were apart?

“Aeliana… Lyris…”

“My Lord! You’re alive! They have got you too? Where are you?” Lyris walked closer to the ghostlike figure.

“A cell. Hurry. He knows you’ve escaped.” He disappeared.

“He’s alive…”

Lyris looked over at the smaller Imperial. She put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. “Let’s go. We need to save him and hopefully us as well.”

Aeliana nodded. “Yes. We do.” She wiped the tears falling from her face. “Let me catch my breath, Lyris. I… after three years and…”

“It’s okay… I understand.”

Aeliana took a deep breath and held it. She waited a few seconds before releasing it. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

They wandered around the area. Out in the open. The place chilled them both to the bone. They needed to be fast before Molag Bal came after them. The cell had to be somewhere. “Let’s talk to Cadwell.” Lyris sighed as their only way through was blocked off by another ward before they could get through.

“Ah. He might know where to go…” Aeliana nodded. She looked around and heard the familiar dissonance of his lute. “Over here it seems.”

“Ah Lyris! And who is this fair maiden?! A friend?” The soul shriven looked over Aeliana, who practically flustered at being called fair despite her very disheveled appearance.

Lyris shook her head and sighed. “We are trying to get to the Prophet’s cell.”

Cadwell rubbed his chin and pointed to an area behind him. “The Undercroft is lovely this time of year. Perhaps there. Toodles.” He began to untune his lute more.

Aeliana shrugged and followed Lyris down the path and into the corridor. “Lyris, there!” Aeliana ran through the entryway. The prophet, Varen,  shackled with magicka and ward.

Lyris mumbled. “We’ve no choice. Let me… stay here.”

Aeliana bit her lip. “Lyris… there has to be an—“

“He knows the way out there’s no arguing. I’m still alive. Soul intact I should say. Come back for me okay?”

Aeliana nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll begin the exchange. Please cover for me.”

“Yes. No problem.” Aeliana laid down some runes before daedra could interrupt the process. Molag Bal wasn’t too worried as he only sent two. 

The exchange occurred. Lyris screamed in agony. Varen fell to the ground, leaning on his staff. Aeliana rushed over, controlling her actions. “Varen…” She ran her fingers across his face.

“Is it really you, Aeliana?” He looked into her general direction. His milky eyes not focusing on her face. He reached out and touched her face with his worn hand. “It really… you’re…” He gulped. He cleared his throat. “Quickly, let’s get out of here. The anchor mooring is up the stairs.” Aeliana helped him up and followed after him. “There. Let me open the way.” Varen spoke to the Divines and opened away back to Nirn. They both jumped in.

 

Aeliana gasped as she felt her body hit the floor after going through the portal. 

“You’re awake.” Varen knelt over her. His hand on her back.

“Where… where are we?”

“The Harborage. Near Davon’s Watch. You are… the vestige. The one in the Elder Scrolls I read. I…” Varen sighed heavily. “After the Soul Burst. After, Mannimarco betrayed us…”

“We were all separated. I…” Aeliana sat up. She wrapped her arms around Varen and brought him close. Her eyes welled with tears again. She felt Varen’s shirt become wet from her tears. “I tried looking for you. For Sai Sahan… Lyris. I couldn’t find them. No one. I know Abnur is with Mannimarco. But, he’s not a traitor…. I… Varen. I missed you so terribly much.”

Varen bit back the knot in his throat. He ran his hand through her knotted hair. “I’m sorry, Aeliana. If I’d known…”

“It’s not your fault. I’m glad… I’m so glad you are alive. A little rough around the edges.” She sniffed and laughed. She cupped his face. “I’m happy. I got to see you.” She leaned over and kissed his chapped lips, gently. “To see you alive…”

“Aeliana.” He dropped his staff and embraced her tightly. “I never deserved your love. Even now…” He leaned against her shoulder. His shoulders shook with a silent cry.

Aeliana felt his tears stain her ragged clothing. “Hush. Varen. I’m going to cry more.” She let out a strangled laugh and ran her fingers through his mess of hair. “You deserve every ounce of love I have to give you. I will not let you say you don’t.” She sniffed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeliana Caelius was Varen’s lover, sometime after he married Clivia. You know how those political marriages be. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Boy do I got some plans for these two!


	38. Honestly [Varen/Aeliana]

“Is this necessary, Aeliana?” Varen huffed as Aeliana took the shears to his hair.

“Oh. Absolutely, my love. I even cut my own hair. So, your’s is next. Stop fidgeting.” She laughed and leaned over, placing her lips on his forehead. “Don’t wrap your arms around me, good sir. I might hurt you.”

“Leave my hair the way it is. Let it be a reminder of my hubris.”

“I swear, Varen. No.” She placed the shears down on the table nearby. She grasped his face and squished his cheeks. “We are cutting this hair. Then you are getting a bath. The water is drawn, I’ll heat it up. After we get your hair cut.. I already bought us new clothing so we are not in rags.” Varen sighed and nodded. “Okay, good. Now, let me go so we can get this over with.”

 

“There…” Aeliana leaned back and looked at Varen. “Handsome. Almost like when we met all those years ago. Let’s get you in the bath now.” She grabbed at his robe. He grabbed her hand. “Varen…”

“Aeliana, this is too much…” He ran his thumb across her knuckles.

“Nonsense.”

“Listen for a moment.”

“I am listening.” She grabbed his hand and knelt down in front of him. “What is it, Varen?”

“Fussing over me….”

“I’ve always done that.”

“That’s why it’s too much. How can…”

Aeliana stood up and sat down in his lap. “How can I what?” She ran her hands through his now short hair. Similar to the short militaristic cut he had ages ago. She brought his head on her shoulder. “Listen to me Varen… I loved you when we started meeting in secret. Twas wrong of me. Of us.” She hummed. “Yet, we continued to do it. You were a very giving lover. It only made me love you more, Varen. The simple things you’d did for me. You kept me involved...”

“Then the Soul Burst. I left you alone.”

“You already told me. You lost your memories. Slowly regained them with the Moth Priests. I know this.”

“Then, Mannimarco sacrificing you…”

“Those are separate things, Varen. You are not involved with that. If Mannimarco wanted to seriously hurt you, he would’ve come after me after the Soul Burst. But he didn’t.”

Varen sighed. “How can you love me after all this? How can you honestly look at me and still see any ounce of the man you once loved?”

Aeliana smiled. She laughed softly. “You always worried about things, Varen. In this same way. I love that about you. You are still the same man I fell in love with. What matters is that you are alive. You are healthy. You are still Varen Aquilarios.”

“Aeliana.”

“Don’t you dare say you don’t deserve this.”

Varen sighed. “Alright…”

“Good. Now let’s get you in the bath.” She stood up and helped him out of his robe and the large basin of water. With quick work of her magic the bath steamed up. “Isn’t that better?” She applied oils to her hands and rubbed them into his back. He groaned. “Something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No…I can’t remember the last time I had a warm bath. With actual oils.” He looked back in her direction.

“You’ve something else on your mind?”

“Ah. Well. Yes.” He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

“Oh. You want me to join you?” She laughed.

“Only if you want.” He hummed against her hand and kissed the palm.

“Varen… It’s not too much…?” She laughed.

“It is… but… for old times…”

“Honestly.” Aeliana grinned and kissed his cheek. “Don’t complain about it being too much after this.”


	39. Charmed [Violette Benoit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ hey guys hey!!!!

Violette Benoit looked over the handbill in her hand. ‘Live-in Steward needed’ ‘Help the Chamberlain with day-to-day financing’. She tilted her head as she reread the bill. It seemed almost too good to be true. She shoved the paper into her hidden pocket and walked to the address listed on it. As she approached the house in question, she knew the offer had to be too good. An old chateau laid in ruins before her. She peered in through the fogged up glass. Empty. She took out the paper and looked over the address and the buildings. The bill burst into a purple butterfly and flew in through a crack in the window. “Wait…!” Violette opened the door and shielded her eyes.

“Music?” She looked around. A masquerade? No. Those were dancing skeletons. She rubbed her eyes.

“Ah, did the wee mortal get lost?” An old man stood from his throne as the butterfly landed on his hand. “Lil Papi says you took an interest in the steward job.” He walked closer, cane in hand. He looked Violette over, closely. Too closely. “Well, you’ll have to do. Let’s see if Haskill can put you to use.” He tapped his cane on the floor and the skeletons all dropped to the floor with a clatter. Violette jumped and looked around again. The chateau returned to its original worn down state. A portal opened.

“Where are we going?” Violette followed the man.

“Shouldn’t you have asked that before walking into the portal?” Another man came into view as they emerged on the other side. “Another mortal? Will you accidentally drive this one mad too?” He shook his balding his head.

“Oh, tut. Haskill, I’m being a good master getting you some help after eras of complaining.”

Violette looked between both men. “Wait. Wait.” She messed with a loose strand of her dark hair.

“Haskie, she waltzed into the masquerade. Well, not waltzed. She doesn’t look like she can dance well.” He looked back Violette.

‘Haskie’ looked her over and squinted more. “She doesn’t look like she can be of help for me.”

“Bah, give her a chance.”

“I’m literally right here.” She crossed her arms. “I’ve taken care of many ledgers for the past 20 years. I think I can help.”

“20 years is nothing to us, mortal.”

“Well, I’ll let you two get acquainted. Ta-ta~” The other man disappeared in a plume of butterflies.

‘Haskie’ clicked his tongue. “Very well. This isn’t the worst thing he’s done this era.”

“So, where am I? Which plane of Oblivion? It’s rather… mundane? The interior decoration is. At least. Very….daedric.” Violette paced around the room. “Going off what’s happened…”

“Oh joy, you have an idea? Do let me hear it?” He rolled his eyes.

Violette paused at the ledger books on the altar. “Well…” She hummed. “There’s an easier way to do these numbers.” Violette took the quill from his hand and started scratching through the paper and rewriting on the next page. “There… certainly a lot of cheese. And cabbages. Do you limit his quota at all?”

“Limit the master’s cheese?” He took the book from her and looked over the numbers.

“Not possible?”

“How and where did you learn this technique?”

“Smuggler’s ship. And helped the guy in charge of the larder at Wayrest castle.”

“Intriguing.”

“I know Haskie isn’t your name. If we are working together, I’d like to know my boss’s name and my boss’s boss is a Daedric Prince?” She rubbed her chin.

“Haskill. Charmed. Any guesses?”

“I am Violette Benoit. Violette. Vi. Well…”

“See? I knew you’d like this one Haskie?!” He said between them both as he appeared out of nowhere.

“Sheogorath…” Violette and Haskill droned in unison.

“Oh-ho. She’s rather quick on the uptake.” Sheogorath laughed. “I like her. You can call me uncle Sheo, Vi. She’s hired.”

“Thank you so much! I… uh. If you insist.”


	40. Cheese Quota [Violette Benoit]

“Why is my cheese on lock down? Violette…” Sheogorath whined as he approached the small breton woman.

Violette held up her right hand to stop him from walking into her and fresh ink on the ledger. “Look… Uncle Sheo. Master… we have to cut losses somewhere. If you’d get rid of Puppy’s daily spa days… or fire a few employees… or cut something I wouldn’t make you have a quota on your cheese.” Violette looked up from her book at the brooding daedric prince.

“You just don’t love me anymore? Haskie! Why are you allowing her to be cruel?”

Haskill looked up. “You gave her the authority to do such when you had her sign the contract. If it’s really that big of a deal, Violette, find somewhere else we can cut funds.” He looked at her.

Violette pursed her lips. “Cabbages?”

“No!”

“What else is there? Butterfly Parlor?”

“You really don’t love me!?” Sheogorath disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

“Fantastic.” Haskill squinted at her.

“I’m just doing my job. The one I was hired to do.” She slammed the ledger down on the table and groaned. “I’m still learning all this stuff. Oblivion. Sheo. Your job. Who even knew you paid the daedra you made? Keeping count of the larder is already a task.” She crossed her arms and slumped down in her chair. “Do you know how many cheese wheels are in there?”

“Oh. Trust me. I am aware. I had to purchase them.”

“So, you are my enemy as well?”

“Well, you are a mortal Violette.”

“How long before I’m not?”

“What do you mean?”

“If I stay here long enough, will I age and die? Or will Oblivion affect me? And now that I’ve officially handed over my soul to Sheo, doesn’t he expect me to die at some point?”

“Mortals and death. I wonder though?” He tapped the quill on his chin. “I’ve been serving the master since the beginning… I can’t tell you.”

“You’ve told me.” She chewed on her lip. “I’m okay dying. But… If I’m staying here…”

Haskill hummed. “It would be a predicament if you suddenly keeled over one day.”

Violette laughed. “We don't just keel over.”

“Enlighten me. You come in young and the next thing I know there’s a skeleton in your spot.”

“That fact that other mortals have been here and you bothered to not check on them.” She put her hand on her chest and faked a cry. “I’m honestly touched we are having this conversation.”

“Yes.” He squinted. “Because you mean so much more than the others.” He shrugged and went back to the ledger. “At least you are here for me and not the Master. Though I wonder how long you will last?”

Violette shook her head. “I’ve already heard the wagers between the saints and seducers. Both end in my demise. Either to death or going mad.”

“Which would you prefer?” He looked over at her.

Violette hummed. “Neither is really  my style in my young age. But death is prefered. Uncle Sheo has my soul, who knows what he will do with it. A saint? A butterfly? Stock in a cabbage soup?” Violette smiled as Haskill shook his head.


	41. Orb of Discourse [Varen/Aeliana]

“Whoa… he almost looks like before the Soul Burst. Good work, Aeliana.” Lyris rubbed her chin as she inspected the prophet.

“Both of you…” Varen cleared his throat.

“You even got him out of that moth priest’s robe.” Lyris laughed.

“It was no easy feat. But, I’m glad.” Aeliana ran her hand through Varen’s short hair. “Now that you’re back, we should look to get Sai. I know you’re not keen on saving Abnur, but he’s not really there for Mannimarco.”

Lyris rolled her eyes. “You say that…”

“Lyris…” Varen looked over at her.

“Fine. If he helps.”

“You’ll need to dig around in Davon’s Watch for us, Aeliana.” Varen grabbed ahold of her hand and ran his coarse thumb across her knuckles. “See if you can find anything about the worm cult…”

“I heard some rumors of a cellar with meetings, while I was there. I can check it out.”

“Be careful, my love.” Varen brought her hand to his cheek.

“I swear… It’s not like you two were ever apart…” Lyris shook her head, but had a grin on her face.

Aeliana nodded. “I will. I was able to pick up supplies from the alchemist shop. Nothing can stop me now.” She leaned down and kissed Varen’s forehead. “Let me go check out this place.” She turned to Lyris. “I’m sure you'll find someone to have a relationship like this.”

“I’m not sure I’m looking forward to that… you guys grow old and be happy.” Lyris shrugged and walked over to campfire.

“I’ll return. Hopefully with useful information.”

 

“Stupid vampires. Stupid cultists.” Aeliana smoothed out her dress and hair. She approached the Molag Bal shrine and looked at the orb laying on the altar. “Some kind of scrying orb?” She put her hand on it. A projection of Abnur Tharn appeared from it.

“What’s going on? Aeliana? Well… either you’ve stupidly wandered in here or…”

“Abnur…” She put her hands on her hips. “Do you know where Sai is?”

“Of course, I do.” His projection looked around. “I’ll need to cut this short, we both have company.” The projection flickered and disappeared.

Aeliana sighed. She dodged the fireball aimed at her and readied one of her poisons. “It’s rude to interrupt a conversation, you know.” She threw a glass bottle at the man. It shattered upon contact with his arm. He started to cough once the contents spilled onto him. He fell to the floor, barely breathing. Aeliana grabbed the orb and put it in her bag. “Let’s take this back. Varen might be able to do something about it.”

 

“You’re back so soon…” Varen stood from the chair and walked towards her. He pulled her into a tight embrace. “You had to fight someone? I can smell your poisons.” He put his hand on her neck, running his thumb along her jawline.

“I’m fine. You know I can fight if I need to. But, I spoke to Abnur.”

“What did that lying skeever have to say?” Lyris stopped playing her lute.

“Not much. He was cut off and so was I. I’m okay, Varen. Nothing I can’t handle. I brought the orb we talked through. It’s like a scrying orb. You might be able to find Sai, but I think you should try to contact Abnur.”

“All he’s done is lie and betray us, Aeliana. How are you able to so readily trust him?” Lyris shook her head in disbelief.

“I’ll look into it. I’ll contact Abnur as a last resort.”

“That ‘lying skeever’ of a man is the closest I’ve had to a father figure.” Aeliana crossed her arms.

Lyris shook her head. “You should choose better father figures.”

“Lyris…” Varen stood up.

“She was sneaking behind her ‘father's’ back, when you married his actual daughter.”

“Lyris, that’s enough!” Varen looked in Lyris’ direction.

“I see… is that what you’ve really thought of me?”

“Aeliana… not you too…” Varen stood up. “Both of you. Stop.”

“Fine!” Aelian huffed and turned her back to them both. “We need his help to find Sai…”

“Aeliana…” Varen sighed. “That means you stop, too.”

Aeliana crossed her arms with a groan. “Fine…” She turned towards Varen and walked next to him. She put her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently.

Varen looked over, placing his other hand on hers. “Go cool off… I’ll talk with Lyris. I’ll summon you when we’re done.”

“I’ll be at the corner club then.” She gave a quick peck on his cheek and left.

Varen turned to Lyris. “If we had it any other way, you know she’d be my wife and not Clivia.” Varen scratched his head. “I know you don’t trust him after what he did, Lyris. But he’d be an asset, so…”

“Sorry, Sire.” Lyris clenched her fist. “I can’t stand Abnur Tharn. Almost as much as Mannimarco.”

“You should really apologize to Aeliana. She’ll forgive you. Always has too big of a heart…” He shook his head. “Let’s see if we can use this orb to find Sai.”


	42. Harbinger [Sifkni]

Sifkni sat at her desk. Her new desk. Kodlak’s old desk. She looked over his leatherbound journal and ran her fingers across it. She felt her throat tighten. She looked up at the doorway when a scent hit her nose. Vilkas.

“Harbinger.”

“I’m no longer a whelp?” She choked on a laugh as tears streamed down her face.

Vilkas froze for a moment and walked over, kneeling on the floor. “Sifkni… We need you. To help us with this task. He entrusted you.” Vilkas put a hand on her knee and looked at her. “He made you Harbinger for a reason.”

“To free him. I know. I started the ritual already.” She wiped her face off and sniffed. “I…”

“It’s hard.”

“I want to go back before this. Skjor and Kodlak… they were both like fathers and…”

“I know. We felt the same…” Vilkas stood up and sat down in the chair next to her. “What does his journal say?”

“A lot… His dreams he had. About Sovngarde. About me. About getting rid of the beast blood.” She held the journal to her chest. “A lot about my accomplishments. How proud he is.” She paused. “He knew about Skjor and Aela’s escapades. He doesn’t blame them…”

“Who didn’t know about them?”

Sif sniffed and choked on another laugh. “They were not covert about it.”

“Were there things about me or Farkas?”

“Of course. Most was about him contemplating about the next Harbinger. You’re too hot headed. Farkas has too big of a heart. Aela is too hurt from Skjor and might lead us away from Honor.”

“You. He chose you.”

“I didn’t understand at first.”

“I can see why the old man chose you though. How fast you rose through our ranks. You have a heart but you won’t waver too long like my brother. You refuse to participate with Aela against the Silver Hand.”

“I don’t lose my temper like someone.”

Vilkas shook his head and laughed. “Right.”

Sifkni closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m going to write in it. When we finish the ritual for Kodlak. What happens.”

“Aye.”

“Has Eorlund finished fixing Wuthraad?”

Vilkas shook his head. “Not yet. If this works would you cure mine and my brother’s?”

Sif looked at him and studied his face. He was tired. The beast kept fighting with him. He paid the price. “Yes. If it works… I’ll let Farkas decide for himself, Vilkas.”

“What about yourself?”

Sifkni shook her head. “I’m keeping it. It’s my gift. I was born a wolf and I will die one.”

Vilkas shook his head and sighed. “I understand. You should go visit Farkas. He’s in his room still.”

"I will.” She grabbed Vilkas’ hand. “Thank you. You know you’re my brother…”

“You’re practically married to Farkas.”

Sifkni laughed. “Even if I weren’t… I know we don’t always see eye to eye on everything, but I love you Vilkas. You are my family.”

Vilkas looked away and sighed. “Don’t get all sentimental on me as well. I already had to comfort Farkas. He’s a blubbering mess when he's alone.”

“I know…” She stood and hugged Vilkas. “Thank you. Let me go see Farkas then.”


	43. Harbinger 2 [Farkas/Sifkni]

Sifkni knocked on the door to Farkas’ room. She walked in. “Farkas…” He groaned in response. “Oh… my love.” Sifkni sat on his bed and laid on his shoulder. “Look at me…” He moved and looked at her. His eyes were red and puffy. Sif leaned over and kissed his nose. “Thank you.” She ran her hands through his hair. “Do you want to talk?”

Farkas shifted in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her chest. A shuddered sigh left his throat and rumbled through her. “Sif…”

“I’m here for you….”

“I know…” He sniffed. “If I couldn’t smell him everywhere…”

“It’s hard. I know it is…” Sif sniffed and ran her hands through his hair still. “It’s painful. And it hurts.” She bit her lip and tried to stop the cry that escaped. “It’ll hurt for awhile…”

Farkas moved and kissed her cheek. “You’re hurting too. And I’m…”

“Don’t, love. We are all hurting.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “We can cry and mourn tonight… tomorrow we need to free Kodlak…”

Farkas brought Sifkni flush to his body and held her tight. “You…” He paused and kissed her cheek. “Would you free me too?”

“If that’s what you want… Vilkas is going to rid himself of the beast as well…” Farkas moved back and cupped her face. He ran his thumb across her tear stained face. “We can perform the ritual tomorrow after Kodlak’s.”

“Will it work? Even after…”

“It should. I talked with the witches. They… said it would cure even a wolf that’s passed onto Hircine’s hunting ground.”

Farkas sniffed. “What about you? Your wolf?”

“It’s my birthright, I will not give it up.”

He looked at her and nodded. “As long as you're sure…” He nodded and kissed her face. “We should rest then… Don’t leave me…”

“I wouldn’t ever leave you. Never….”


	44. I want you [Skordo/Guinevere]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ listen linda. Idk what I’m doing at this point. Idk what they’re doin either!

Guinevere sat on the ledge outside the Fighters Guild in the Hollow City. She wished to be back on Nirn. Back home. Either at the forge or somewhere with Skordo. An adventure with Skordo sounded wonderful as long as it wasnt’t in Coldharbour. Or any other plane of Oblivion. 

She jumped when someone put a hand on her shoulder. “Skordo…” Her face flushed and turned around to bury her face in his cold armor.

“It’s cold out here. You should come inside…” He wrapped his arms around her and brought her as close as his armor would allow.

“I should. I was hoping Morg would show up soon. It’s been awhile...” She said barely above a whisper.

“She’ll come back. She has Darien, Elvira, and Gabrielle. And. You shouldn’t even be here. You should be safe on Nirn.” He kissed her head.

She whined. “Leave you? Leave my sister?” She pulled away. “I can’t.”

Skordo chuckled and held onto her hand. “I know. I’m glad you are here, but I worry for your safety all the time.” He ran his thumb across her knuckles. “Come let’s go inside and rest.” He helped her off the ledge and took her inside. She shivered a bit as the warmth from the fire reached her. “Have you slept recently? My bedroll is upstairs, I don’t think anyone else is up there.” He rubbed his chin.

Guin shook her head. “Can you stay with me?”

“Of course.” He took her upstairs. He poked his head in the room. “Good no one is here. You can get comfortable. Let me take this armor off.” 

She walked over to the bedroll the Skordo pointed to and sat down. It didn’t offer much comfort, but it was certainly better than the floor and definitely better than outside. She watched as Skordo carefully removed the armor. Armor she had specifically crafted and fitted to him. She looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up. Skordo came over and sat down next to her. “It’s not… terribly comfortable.” Guin leaned against his arm. “But…”

“It’s better than the ground. Outside.” She shivered.

He chuckled. “Yes, definitely. And with only us, we can at least talk without you getting nervous.” He put his hand on her cheek and moved a lock of her hair. “I can do this without you running away.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Guin felt her face flush. “I wouldn’t run.”

“You wouldn’t be here with me if someone else was here. That’s okay…” He kissed her other cheek. “Is this okay?” Guin nodded slowly and leaned forward to kiss him. “Getting brave now?” He chuckled. “You don’t have to hide your face. You take your time. No rush. No pressure.”

“How… are you so good to me?”

“I love you, Guinevere.” He reached back and undid her updo, allowing her black curls cascade down over shoulders. “I want you to be happy.” He cupped her face and leaned forward. He left a small, short kiss on her lips. He pulled away and looked over her face. The slight freckling over her cheeks. The dilation of her cross shaped pupils. “Actually…” He stood up and walked over to find his pack. “I… don’t have a lot of money. But I bought them before we started the assault.” He walked over and sat down on his knees in front of Guin. “I didn’t have a chance before hand…”

“What…?” She looked at him and then at his hands. A small box laid in his hand. “Rings?”

“Wedding rings… they’re simple. But…”

“Wedding? Skordo, are…” Her face flushed.

“Well. Yea. I want to marry you. If… if you’ll have me…” He scratched at his cheek nervously.

“Yes.” She put her hand on his hands and helped him open the box. Simple silver rings.

“Really? Truly?”

She nodded. “I… almost asked you a few times to get married. That we could wait on rings and a big ceremony…” She looked down. “We should just go to the Shrine of Mara…”

Skordo laughed. “What stopped you?”

“I think Elvi saw you buy the rings and told me to wait. But… I’ve been wanting us to get married for a month…” 

“A whole month… What have I been doing?”

“Working. We both have. And it’s hard to be alone being in a war…” Guin grabbed the larger ring and looked at it. Inspected it. Simple was all they needed and they were beautiful to her. She grabbed his hand and put the ring on his finger. She looked at it on his hand and smiled. She ran her thumb across his knuckles and her fingers across the calloused palms of his hand.

Skordo watched her and smiled.  He took the other ring. “I hope it fits. I… tried to remember the size of your hands…” He let out a sigh of relief when the ring slipped over her finger and fit. Perfectly. “I… if you want anything fancier…”

“I love them. They are perfect.” She put her hand on his leg and leaned forward to kiss him. “You’re perfect.” 

“Hardly…” He held her hand and looked at the ring. He kissed her palm. “I’m happy. No… ecstatic.” Guin chuckled. “No really. Guinevere. You are truly one of the best things to happen to me…” He leaned over and kissed her. He leaned her back on the bed roll and laid next to her. He kissed her nose and ran his hand down her arm. He kissed her. “Is this alright?”

“Yes… I…” Her face flushed. “Do…”

“Hmm?” He looked at her. 

Guin covered her face with her hands. “Doyouwanttomakelovewithme?” She said so fast and with no pauses between words.

Skordo stared at her, allowing his brain to register what she had said. He leaned over and kissed the back of her hands. “Guin. There’s no need to rush. We can take our time. If you’d rather wait until we get married officially.” He chuckled.

She peeked through her fingers. “I don’t want to regret. If something happens here…” She bit at her upper lip with her tusk. “I want to… with you.”

“Let me see your face, my love.” He moved her hands away and kissed her. “We can. If it’s too much, stop me. I don’t want to force you.”

“You won’t. I want this. I want you.”


	45. Chicken [Violette Benoit]

Haskill looked at the black chicken, silently working with one of its own feathers in its beak. “Why is there a chicken working at Violette’s spot? Master…” He looked over at Sheogorath who has an innocuous smile on his face. He sighed heavily. “As long as she is still working, I suppose it’s fine.”

The chicken blinked, dropped the feather and walked over to the edge of the table towards Haskill. She flapped her wings vigorously and  _ gracefully _ flew onto Haskill’s shoulder. Her black feathers floated to the ground.

“You were working remarkably well.  _ For a chicken _ . Don’t let me stop you.” Haskill lifted the chicken and put her back on the table. “Now get back to work.” The chicken strutted over to the paperwork and sat back down. “I said work, Violette.” He picked up her black feather and held it towards her beak. She took the feather and looked over her paperwork.

“Well, this is no fun if she’s going to work and not freak out.” Sheogorath pouted and sat down. “Maybe a sentient cabbage?” The chicken looked at Sheogorath. A small cluck left its beak before she stood up and strutted over in Sheogorath’s direction. “Oh, what do you have planned for me, Vi?” He laughed. The chicken flew at Sheogorath, landing on his head. “Bah!! This is no fun… why aren’t you pecking my eyes out?” The chicken laid down and fluffed out her body. Sheogorath crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

“Please do keep it down. The lot of you.” Haskill sat down and began looking over Violette’s work. He squinted over the literal chicken scratch and sighed. “I can barely read this, Violette. You’ll need to redo it. Master… I’ll go get an order of the cheese wheels from Skyrim. Made from the mammoths? If you let Violette at least finish this ledger properly…”

“Finally, something interesting… can always count on you, Haskie. Cheese.” Sheogorath plucked the chicken off his head and tossed her. 

Violette landed with a groan on the cold floor. Black feathers fell around her when she sat up, covering her bare skin with her hands and long black hair. “You could’ve at least spawn some kind of garments on me!”

“How rude! So Demanding!! I want my cheese by the time I return. Next time it's a cabbage, Vi!” Sheogorath disappeared in a plume of butterflies.

Violette shook her head and stood up. “Where did that inconsiderate prince put my damned clothes!?” She walked around the room until she found a plain tunic on a skeleton. It’d have to do for now. She pulled the tunic off the skeleton with a grimace. She huffed when the hand hit her. She threw on the tunic and walked back over to her ledger. “It’s positively painstaking to write with a beak.” She braided her hair to keep it out of the way, as she didn’t have the means for the usual updo.

Haskill shook his head. “It’s actually pretty legible. I just saved you from becoming a cabbage.”

“You really think so?”

“Certainly. Next time, put on a show for him so he thinks it's entertaining.” He smiled slightly before his face returned to neutral and handed her the ledger. “Now, if you please.”

“My pleasure, Haskill.”


	46. Snare [Odela Wolf-Runner]

Odela Wolf-Runner was a hunter. She was a good hunter. Something stirred in her stomach that woke her up from her slumber. Something wasn’t right. She heard whimpering in the distance. She threw on her armor and grabbed her bow. Odela ran through the darkened forest. Her dark reddish brown hair whipped behind her from it’s ponytail. She came to a halt. There. She heard the whimpering. But, that wasn't a wolf like she thought.

She looked over the massive red furred beast in front of her. She took out her knife. The werewolf growled and bared her fangs at the wood elf. Odela shushed and held her hands out. She wasn’t going to hurt the werewolf. “I’ll cut the snare. I’m tired of these poachers.” Odela walked over and cut the snare. She fell back when the wolf pounced on her. She looked into the werewolf’s green eyes. She reached up and ran her hand through the red fur. “Go. I’m not the only one that heard your whimpering.”

“Thank you.” The werewolf huffed and ran off, out of the forest.

Odela stood up and watched as the wolf disappeared. Once out of view, she turned and destroyed the snare. She walked through this section of the forest, destroying snares as she walked by them. By the time the sun rose, she’d destroyed 5 snares in the area. “They should learn to hunt by themselves…” She sighed. Odela made her way back towards her camp to pack up. With a werewolf in the area, she didn’t know how long before another appeared. If another would appear.

 

“What happened to your arm, Aela?” Farkas sat down next to her as she looked over her bruised arm.

“Damned poachers in the woods. I ran into a snare. I was close to  breaking it when this wood elf appeared and let me go. Still hurts though.” Aela laughed.

“Wood elf? Was it Sif’s mentor?”

“No, ice brain. She’s also a wolf. This was someone else. Just cut the snare and let me go. A hunter. A good one. Very calm.” Aela ran her fingers across the bruise.

“I can’t believe you got yourself stuck in a snare.” Vilkas laughed. “You are more careful than that.”

“I am. I was distracted, I’ll admit that.”

“By what?” Vilkas’ shoulders shook with laughter.

“I’m not honestly sure. There was this smell…” She hummed. “Next thing, I’m stuck in this snare. Ah well, I’m not there anymore.” Aela chuckled. “I doubt I’ll run into her again.”


	47. Curiousity [Sariafir, Psijic Mage]

“Sariafir! Your arm?”

The short elf looked away from her book up at the pointed Siamese khajiit, Pri’Tshini, and then at her arm, which phased between normal and lightning. “That… just happens?” She laid the book down and shook her hand, sparks flying from her hand.

“This one never understands how you can lose such control of your magic.” She shook her head, the beads and shells in her dark hair jingled together. “You should meditate, Sariafir! That helped this one. Maybe ask Ritemaster or Celarus for help?” She rubbed her paws together as her tail swayed back and forth.

“Thank you, Pri’Tshini! Really! I am okay and this just happens! I’m used to it and as long as it’s not harming anyone…!” Now embarrassed, Sariafir picked up her book and walked away from the public study and made her way through the portal to the outside. She stepped out into the light and inhaled the sweet air. Arateum was beautiful. Always in a twilight. She walked over to a bench and sat down. Hopefully, it would be more peaceful out here.

Sariafir held out her hand, phasing it between mostly normal and occasional lightning and then sighing heavily at her lack of control. Obviously the Psijics saw something as she had passed their test. But, something didn’t sit right about her being there sometimes. She’d passed the test. It made her Altmer father proud and she had wrote a lengthy letter to her Bosmer mother once she accepted moving to Artaeum. And here she was. Studying with the best mages on Nirn. She sighed and went back to her book.

 

“Sariafir… It’d be best if you clear out of the area.” She looked up as Valsirenn spoke to her. “It seems my dear husband has been causing a stir. I’m about to bring him to the tower. I don’t need you or anyone else to get caught up in something. Go to your study. Ritemaster should be telling the others as well.”

Sariafir nodded. She looked over at the dark haired Altmer, magically shackled by Valsirenn. What had he done? She’s never seen Valsirenn so upset? Sariafir had only recently joined? so she didn’t know too much about Valsirenn’s past or that she had been married. She grabbed her book and walked back to the portal into the tower. She spotted Pri’Tshini, the worried Khajiit from earlier, talking with an Alfiq in Ta’agra. “What’s going on? Valsirenn is making us go to our rooms?” She walked up to them and smiled.

The Alfiq stretched and then spoke. “Mokir heard they caught Leythen, Valsirenn’s husband. Worshipping daedra? I heard from that outsider and Sotha Sil? Well, Mokir eavesdropped.” He shook his head and licked his paw.

“Was that the man Valsirenn had?” Sariafir rubbed her chin.

“Possibly? I heard Sotha Sil has also come, as well. It must be big if he is here?” Pri’Tshini purred. “Mokir and Pri’Tshini will go to their room. Saria, you should as well.”

“I’m curious… Don’t wait for me. Go to your study… Don’t need you two to get into trouble.” Sariafir handed her book to Pri’Tshini and walked around the tower. She had been working on a muffle spell and invisibility spell but getting through the noisy portal in the tower would still give her away. She leaned against the wall near the portal to the Ritemaster’s study. She looked at her arm as it fluctuated between being invisible and visible. She cursed when she heard the portal activate. Miraculously, the invisibility spell worked before Valsirenn and Iachesis walked passed the doorway.

“Of all the things he had done!?” She threw her hands in the air and huffed.

“Valsirenn, calm down. You can’t interrogate Leythen while you are this angry. He’ll only use it leverage. I’ll someone else to do it. Possibly the outsider Sil brought with him.” He put a hand on her shoulder.

“Iachesis! You know we need to find out about the Heart as well. What was he doing at the College of Sapiarchs? A lot of them are dead because of him?”

Sapiarchs? Dead? Sariafir’s ear twitched. Her father was a professor there. But he was far from Summerset on a quest. She tiptoed towards the portal and walked into it, entering the Ritemaster’s study. Her spell wore off as she entered. She made eye contact with the shackled Altmer. This had to be Leythen. The red and black armor with a spider motif. Mephala?

“You managed to sneak by the Ritemaster and my wife? Remarkable.” Leythen eyed her. “You certainly don’t look gifted enough to be here. You can’t even control your magic.” He arched his eyebrow and nodded at her arm.

Sariafir shook her arm that turned from varying stages of opaqueness. She sighed. “If you are married to Valsirenn, why did you turn from the Psijics and go to a Daedric Prince?”

Leythen shook his head and chuckled. “What kind of interrogation is this?”

“It’s not.” Sariafir sat down in a chair, focusing on her hand that still couldn’t make up its mind about it’s transparency level. “We don’t get a lot of outsiders. Actually we don’t, ever. Now, there’s several of them in a few short days. Certainly talking to a shackled prisoner is a lot easier than the outsider glued to Sotha Sil or Sotha Sil himself.” She looked him over. Studied his face. The dark contrast of his hair against the yellow of his skin.

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“Knowledge brought it back… So, tell me…”

“You really are curious.” Leythen cleared his throat. “I have nothing to say to someone who can barely control their own magic. Besides, you are about to be in trouble.”

Sariafir looked at the portal as Ritemaster Iachesis came through. She gulped and smiled awkwardly as they locked eyes. Iachesis shook his head. “Go to your study or outside, Sariafir. You’re lucky it was me and not Valsirenn. Leave this matter to us and Sotha Sil. We don’t need anyone else needlessly harmed.” She nodded, took one final look at Leythen and left. 

Iachesis removed the magic shackles around Leythen’s arms and legs. “Remember where you are, Leythen. Don’t try anything.”

“It’s a little frightening that you would remove them, Iachesis.” Leythen rubbed his wrists. “Where is that fuming wife of mine?”

“Surely plotting your demise especially after what you’ve done. Be careful.”


End file.
